Subterfuge
by Capt. Cow
Summary: Gisbourne, still fuming after the events in 'Tattoo, What Tattoo' finds the outlaws camp...and a few hostages... putting Robin in a fairly sticky situation. WillDjaq *COMPLETE finally *
1. In Which Guy Pays a Visit

**Disclaimer: **I do in fact own the characters of Robin Hood. They were in my Christmas stocking. (Actually they are owned by someone richer than me, I just like to have some fun every now and then.) :D.

**Authors Note: **Ok, so here in Aus we are up to episode 8 or 9. This story is set straight after the episode about Gisbourne's tattoo, and so will possibly be AU compared to the actual show.

_Italicsthoughts. _

For example as you read this story a little italics bubble should pop up near you with things like _wow, this story is really good. I'd better leave a review. _And other such ideas.

Lol.

Hope you enjoy.

P.S Are we allowed to double post stories? This story is already over in the Robin Hood Books category coz i didn't know this one existed...Oh well.

**

* * *

**It was in the middle of moving the camp that it happened. 

Moving the camp frequently had become more necessary since Gisbourne had been held captive by the outlaws. His anger at being caught, compounded by his humiliation at being traded back had been translated into a more concentrated attack against the outlaws than had previously been employed.

The forest had been saturated with soldiers, marching back and forth attempting to seek out the location of the secret camp. Nottingham was more fortress-like than ever before, and guard numbers in the villages had also increased, particularly in Loxley.

And so, in a valiant attempt to avoid being caught by the patrols they had taken to moving camp every two days.

The camp they were currently occupying was at the bottom of a fairly rocky hill, with a number of rocky outcrops nearby that Robin had designated excellent hiding areas in case of an emergency.

Alan was snuffing out the breakfast fire. He had been last up, and so had been given the duty of minding the camp while everyone else disappeared around the forest looking for a new location. The rest of the group had split up into two groups, Robin, Much and John had headed north, while Will and Djaq went south along the river, trying to find a new area for a camp that was as defensible as their current one.

Alan paused for a moment to consider that tibbet of information. Since when had Will 'loved' Djaq? It had all come out rather suddenly last week, and though the rest of the group had sort of shaken it off as a reaction to the fear of having her in captivity (or at least appeared to so that Will wouldn't stop looking so embarrassed all the time) Alan couldn't stop thinking about him saying it.

He knew his best friend well enough to know he had been serious when he said it. Perhaps a little unsure as to how exactly he knew he loved her, Will was always a bit confused about that sort of thing, but sure nonetheless that he had some feelings, and that they were most easily explainable as love. Alan couldn't quite work out why this irked him so much. Sure he liked Djaq, she was unlike any woman he had ever known, but the emotion he had blurted out the week before was more part of a desperate attempt to get Robin out of loony land and back into the real world.

Or was it?

He shook his head, and threw a stick across the camp.

Maybe other outlaw groups had been right not to include women.

He was just about to ponder his next thought for the morning, namely why Will hadn't seen fit to confide in his best friend his Djaq issues when he caught a flash of movement out of one eye.

Something (or someone) _please let it have been a something _had just moved between two sets of bushes at the top of the hill.

There was a rustle and Alan caught a flash of silver.

_Definitely a someone then. Damn it. _

He went for his sword, lying on the ground near where he had fallen asleep, aiming to grab it and dive towards the rocky cover to his left.

But of course just as he was executing this move Gisbourne's voice was heard.

"I wouldn't if I were you outlaw. There are a dozen arrows trained on you at this very moment."

_Smug smarmy git. _

"My men may not be as well trained as your little band of misfits, but I like to think that quantity is just as important as quality."

The outlaw froze in mid-movement, hand clasped around his sword. He was staring at the hill, and sure enough, the number of bows pointed at him did not fill him with confidence in his ability to avoid all the arrows.

"I suppose your also in the 'size doesn't matter camp' then Gisbourne?"

_Really should learn to watch that mouth of mine._

"I'd watch that mouth if I were you outlaw." _Yep, knew I'd be in trouble. _The only thing keeping you alive right now is that the sheriff has politely _requested_ that I bring this band of miscreants to him, still breathing, so that some very public hangings may take place."

_Oh dear. Lots of trouble. Where the hell is everyone else? _

"I'm sorry to disappoint you my lord" Alan said, with a rather florid and highly unnecessary bow, "but I'm the only miscreant around. Everyone else seems to have heard you coming."

He could see Gisbourne's smile glinting evilly even from his position trapped at the bottom of the hill.

"You outlaws seem unnaturally fond of each other. I'm sure if we all just wait a while dear Robin will return to us soon, and attempt something to save your life that will ultimately end badly for the lot of you. This time the heroics will not be enough to save you."

* * *

Will and Djaq had only been walking for 20 minutes when they narrowly avoided being seen by a patrol of the sheriff's men, and decided that the direction they were headed was even more saturated with soldiers than their current location. Will was most definitely enjoying himself, it was a nice morning to be wandering about in the forest, even with the danger, and spending time with Djaq, well, an amazing bonus.

He had been excessively relieved when none of the other outlaws had said anything to her after his little…brain explosion… a week before, preferring to enjoy the relationship they had than to burden it with awkwardness. He was fairly certain she wasn't interested, or at least, wasn't interested in him. That hurt, actually a fair bit, but Will was a practical man, and so decided he'd just enjoy her company for as long as he could, savouring every moment, until she chose someone else and moved beyond his reach.

They were within a few hundred meters of the camp when Djaq stopped suddenly beside him, gesturing for him to be quiet and looking around herself furtively. She frowned and dropped to the ground (soundlessly he noticed, quite an achievement in the leafy foliage of the forest floor) pulling him down with her. She pointed forwards and they crept noiselessly to the rocks on the edge of the campsite, knowing that no matter what was going on in their base they would be hidden from sight, even from those on the top of the hill. They were handy rocks.

It took maybe ten minutes for them to work their way to the front set of rocks, and Will peeked out, determined to see what had Djaq so spooked. Sure, he couldn't hear Alan singing or whistling (which was often how you cam across him when he was alone), but maybe he was just tired?

Was all this secrecy really needed?

As he poked his head above the rocks he saw maybe 7 soldiers sitting around their base, Gisbourne one of them. Alan was tied to a tree off to the side of them, only one side of his face visible from the angle Will was on. He noticed, to his horror, that there was a thin trail of blood dribbling down from his hair line. It also looked like Alan's nose was bleeding. His head hung tiredly, and it was clear that his hands were hurting from being tied in a strange position.

He shifted backwards so that Djaq could have a look for herself, and then began a whispered conversation of what they should do to help their friend.

"One of us has to circle around and go for Robin." He murmured, knowing that it would be impossible to take Gisbourne's men without help.

"They went north. The river prevents us from circling around that direction by going back the way we came. We have to move out from the cover and go up the hill or through the camp to find him."

"Well that spoils the plan slightly doesn't it." Will huffed, annoyed. _Stupid geography. _

"Maybe one of us could make a diversion, you know, like a loud noise? And the other try and cut Alan free while the guards look the other way?"

She shook her head, "I think that they have learnt from their mistakes. They will not fall so easily for that plan."

There was a brief silence.

The pair's dilemma was broken by the distant sound of laughing.

The others were returning from the north. And walking straight into a trap.

* * *

**Ok, so, I do have more. But, there you go. Ending this chapter there. Please leave a review if you think its any good, and I'll try and get a new chapter up, sometime in the near future. **


	2. In Which a Plan is Executed

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews people…Keep 'em coming!

Oh, and yeah, just on the geography of the camp. It's utterly ridiculous that they would have a camp that is the way I have described it, unable to be accessed from certain directions etc. I get that. But it works for my little story. So lets all let our imaginations flow…

Flowing…

Flowing…

* * *

Will Scarlett was fairly convinced that he in fact didn't have a death wish. He had joined the outlaws instead of disappearing off to another county to become a nice, _safe, _carpenter, but that was more out of a desire to rid the world of injustice rather than a want to die. He liked life! He liked laughing at Alan's stupid jokes, and the thrill of getting away with something from the sheriff. He liked the way Djaq had a smile that seemed all for him…On the other hand, he was fairly convinced that his fearless leader did. Robin Hood tended, at times, to be just a little too self-sacrificial for Will to be entirely comfortable with. And, as Gisbourne was really, supremely ultra-pissed after their last encounter any meeting between him and Robin, in which Gisbourne had a dozen or so well-armed men and a hostage and the element of surprise was likely to end not in the outlaws favour.

So, he decided it was going to be up to him and Djaq to rescue the situation somewhat (hopefully rescue Alan along the way, he was looking decidedly uncomfortable) and to warn Robin at the same time. This would prevent any need for heroics from Robin that could potentially end in his premature death.

Piece of cake.

"We must somehow let Robin know that he is walking into a trap!" Djaq whispered urgently.

"Yes, but how? The only way we can get to him is by running straight through the middle of the camp. That would not be quite as subtle as I was really hoping."

"I will go. As I distract them you keep to the edge of the camp and make your way to Robin."

Will spluttered. Did the woman not understand sarcasm?

"Djaq…I just…I mean… They'll catch you for sure."

She tilted her head to one side and observed him as though he were the foolish one. As though he was the one who had calmly suggested he give himself over to the frothing-at-the-mouth-for-blood Guy of Gisbourne.

"Yes. And then you and Robin will free me and Alan. My plan prevents all of us being caught."

Will resisted (barely) the urge to shake sense into the woman. Hadn't she seen how much trouble they had had last time she ended up captured? Surely she still felt the pain of the burn on her arm that the sheriff had inflicted with her 'home-brew'. And she wanted to go back to him? Even though he now knew she was a woman?

Will shuddered, moving his mind away from the possibilities of what could happen to her in a jail now that they knew her secret.

He wouldn't let that happen to her.

"I won't let you do that Djaq. It's crazy!"

There was a flash of something in her eyes. Anger? Irritation? Hurt? Will couldn't tell.

"Because I am a woman?"

_Ok, we're going to name that one anger. _

"Yes! Yes because you are a woman!" he shook his head, exasperated, but somehow managing to keep his tone whispered. "They know you're a woman Djaq. If they catch you, I mean, the things they could do to you! If they take any of the rest of us all they can do is beat us up, threaten to hang us. But you…", his voice cracked, "Do you not realise how desperate we were to get you back the last time? How scared we were for you?"

She was considering him, her eyes locked on his. He dropped his gaze, flushing.

"I won't let them take you again." _I can't let them take you again. _

There was a moment of silence, broken by another laugh. This time much closer to the camp. It was time to act.

Will sighed, resigned. "We'll do your plan." Djaq perked up, confused.

"But I thought…"

"I'll go through the middle of the camp. You sneak around the outside." She nodded, understanding.

He smiled with confidence he did not particularly feel.

"I'll try and make enough of a distraction for you to get Alan out on your way through. But if you can only save him by being seen you keep going, ok? We have to warn Robin. If Gisbourne gets a hold of him…I think our days as outlaws might be done. For good this time."

She nodded.

"I'll give you a bit of a head start. You can get almost a quarter of the way around behind these rocks.

She smiled at him, her eyes brighter than normal.

"Good luck Will."

"I'll see you on the other side Djaq."

She moved towards the rocks.

* * *

Alan A Dale was having a grand old time. He had long ago lost feeling in his hands, and his arms were aching like mad because of the way they were pulled around the tree he was tied too. It annoyed him that these were not the worst of his problems. Worst of all was perhaps the fact that the blood trickling down his face was itchy, though from a cosmetic point of view the large bruise he could feel working its way along his hairline could be construed as quite bad. The fact that everything he saw was quite blurry and often doubled was perhaps maybe a bad sign. He wasn't totally clear on that one yet.

When he thought about it really hard perhaps it was the fact that Guy of Gisbourne was rabidly angry was the worst part of his situation.

He had never seen the man so angry. It had been nearly half an hour since he had been captured, rather anti-climatically really-after all how can one man fight back against archers standing on top of a hill- and the fact that Robin had not shown meant that each moment Gisbourne's face got just that little bit redder from anger.

Which all boded spectacularly well for him. When no one had shown after fifteen minutes or so Gisbourne had begun asking questions, and his rather flippant remarks had resulted in the decorating of his face. _Bastards. Although…I suppose the ladies swoon over a bit of heroic wounding…_Now it had been another 15 minutes or so… He groaned. Hopefully they weren't going to have another question and answer session again.

He was just contemplating how many more smart-arse comments he could fit in before Gisbourne decided to hang the sheriff's orders and run him through when laughter could be heard in the distance.

_No, no, no, no, no. No Robin. Stay away. _

Alan shifted position, trying once more to loosen the ropes holding him to the tree. No good. He looked around, trying desperately to find another way out. Although, a little voice in his mind was constantly reminding him that if in the first part of his capture, when he could see clearly and wasn't covered with itchy blood, he couldn't escape why would now be any different. Intent on ignoring the little voice Alan spun his head around to the other side, searching for a rock? A sword? A helpful midget with a pair of scissors? Finding none he instead realised that head turning plus head injuries equals nothing good, and spent the next few minutes trying to breathe through nausea and whited out vision.

_Marvellous. _

He flitted back into semi-awareness to hear the laughter much closer than he remembered. Gisbourne was looking like a cat that had just been gifted a whole flock of canaries, _never good, _and he was no closer to finding a way to warn Robin.

Again a laugh.

_Doesn't that man realise that we are outlaws? Quiet, stealthy outlaws! _

Alan had just come to the conclusion that he should shout some kind of a warning when two Will Scarlett's burst out of the rock cover at the back of the camp, screaming "Robin it's a trap" and madly waving their axes.

Alan blinked his eyes and one Scarlett disappeared into a puff of smoke. He tried to blink them again, assuming that the other should too. He had to hallucinating. Surely no one was _that_ stupid.

Very shortly it was 5 on 1, only Gisbourne and the man guarding him staying out of the action. Alan knew that more men with bows were hiding in the bushes at the top of the hill, ready to surprise Robin. He hoped that Robin could hear Will's warnings, becoming increasingly breathless as he chopped and spun his way through his opponents.

Alan, never one to miss out on a good time, added his voice to the cacophony that had erupted, his warning joining Will's and echoing through the forest.

His last thought, before his guard decided that at least one aspect of the situation could be controlled and thumped him on the head again, was that Robin _had better bloody appreciate this. _

* * *

Djaq started running the moment Will burst out of cover. There was some vague bushy cover for her as she ran up the hill, not enough to be able to make the run without a distraction…but she could now easily make it to Robin because of Will.

She was trying hard not to watch, knowing that if she did for to long she would feel obliged to take off down the hill to help, which would ruin their plan somewhat phenomenally, but there were moments when she had to have a quick peak over her shoulder to find out what was going on.

The first peak was to determine if it was possible to rescue Alan. She was disappointed; his guard had failed to be drawn in by their ruse.

The second saw Will fighting valiantly against his opponents. She smiled despite herself. Her heart always beat just that little bit faster when Will was fighting with his axe. He just looked so…

_Djaq! Get a hold of yourself. We're fighting a serious battle, not having girl talk._

She was half-way up the hill when Alan began to shout his part. Three steps later her third peak saw his guard silencing him rather swiftly with a well-aimed punch. She flinched but kept moving.

Three-quarters of the way up the hill Will went down from a sword-butt to the head, joining on the ground the two guards he had taken down. As if her body had become independent from her brain Djaq stopped running, and just stared at him as he dropped, limp and unconscious to the ground. She almost screamed his name, but stopped herself in time, and after only a couple seconds she had managed to get herself to move again. Luckily no one had noticed her during her lapse.

She crossed the rise at the top of the hill and kept running, hoping that Robin, John and Much were still in the direction the laughter had come from. Otherwise it was a big forest to try and find them.

Behind her back in the camp she could hear Gisbourne screaming instructions to find Robin Hood before he could get to far away. The anger in his voice chilling her.

_Will…please don't let my plan get you killed…_

* * *

**Ok people, hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I have just neglected my English homework for it…but there you go. Thinking about the Robin Hood characters is much more entertaining. **

**Please leave a review! At least make my neglect of homework worth something! **


	3. In Which Events are Recalled

**Authors Note: **Thanks again for the reviews! They make this all worthwhile!

Bought myself the DVD's the other day, and have completely neglected my schoolwork because of them. Lol. Oh well.

This chapter is more out of a desire to relieve exam stress than anything else, so sorry if it's a bit, well, crap.

Enjoy people.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

They had been successful. Much had spotted an out of the way place hidden by the lip of a cliff that would make for a perfect new camp. There was also a cave, subtly tucked into the very back edge at the bottom of the cliff that would be the perfect hiding place for their supplies, and, if the need came, them. It wasn't particularly close to any source of water, but that was never that bad a thing. Gisbourne wasn't stupid after all, he knew Robin and his men had to drink and bathe, and had come to the conclusion fairly early on that places near rivers were good for camps. There were always more soldiers wandering near the rivers because of this. Though that hadn't stopped them placing their current camp near a river, it had been out of the way enough that they had decided they could risk the proximity for a few days. Still, Robin would be glad when they moved to their new base of operations. The pressure Gisbourne had been applying since their little episode the week before had been worrying.

It was never nice to have to watch your back as much as they were needing to at the present time.

And Gisbourne as furious as he was...it wasn't something Robin particularly liked to contemplate. Particularly when he considered the fact that while he had been tied up trying to stay one step ahead of the concerted pressure being applied to by those who were trying to string him up he hadn't been able to talk to Marian. He hadn't spoken to her since that day in the forest, when she suggested Gisbourne for Djaq, and he woke up to find everyone gone but Much.

He really needed to see her, to apologise to her. To try and make her realise just how _heart-pulled-out-of-your-chest-and-jumped-on_ her accepting the proposal had been to him.

The thought of her and Gisbourne, well it made his skin crawl, and the thought that she must be thinking less of him because of how abominably he had acted in the forest that day, well that also upset him.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. Gisbourne's desperation to find him seemed to be an immovable object for a fairly long time, he had certainly shown no signs of letting up the intensity of his search anytime soon.

Robin was beginning to think that he would just have to try and go to her anyway, despite the increased security. His need to see her was growing increasingly stronger, and frantic, with every day that passed.

There had been silence between them as they went, it was important to be stealthy through the forest. They were within a few hundred metres of the camp though when John decided to share a joke that someone in the village had told him a week or two before and he had forgotten to share. Something about how many peasants did it take to turn on a candle.

That had gotten Much laughing, because he was a sucker for bad jokes, and then John had started, big echoey genuine laughs. And then Robin had had to laugh at the two of them, because they really were ridiculous, grown men killing themselves laughing because of a stupid joke about candles. They continued on slowly, moving like old men because of just how hard they were cackling.

And then, suddenly, there was a shout piercing the forest, and the sound of metal clanging with metal. The discord of battle was being played out right before them. They knew instantly it was coming from the camp they had left just over an hour before.

Robin cursed under his breath as the slipped into cover, moving behind a clump of bushes and trees about 100 metres from the top of the hill above their camp. The shouts kept coming, the voices familiar; _Will…and Allan. _Their words were almost completely drowned out by the sounds of battle, but he could make out his own name, and the word trap.

Almost as suddenly as it started the noise that had filled the forest dissipated. Allan's voice stopped first, and then Will's moments later. The clanging of metal stopped.

There was silence.

Robin was frozen behind the rock, unsure what was going on completely, but smart enough to be able to make some deductions. Someone, he assumed Gisbourne, but it could just be soldiers, had discovered their camp. And set a trap for him.

Which Will and Allan had sprung so that he didn't get caught.

_How did they even know we were coming?_

_Oh my gosh. They could hear us laughing. If John hadn't told that damn joke we would have walked straight into this. _

Gisbourne's voice could be heard echoing out behind the hill.

_So Gisbourne is there. _

_I wonder if he would kill me on sight? _

Robin refused to admit the possibility that Gisbourne's anger for him might be translated into a similar anger against his men.

He knew they had to move. Gisbourne's men would be coming, and very quickly. Their laughter, which seemed so dangerous now, had given their position away. Soon whatever men had been at the camp would be coming straight for them.

They had to move to where they had planned to put the new camp.

He was pulling John and Much with him, away from Gisbourne and the danger_…and two of his own men_ when John saw Djaq in motioning to them from another hiding position.

She was out of breath when they go to her, eyes bright with tears that she was refusing to acknowledge.

"There is no time to explain. We must get to safety. Gisbourne's men are right behind me."

As they ran, Robin on point, John bringing up the rear, Djaq exhausted but keeping up anyway, Much had the time to speculate that maybe that joke wasn't quite as funny as it had been 10 minutes ago.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Consciousness returned in stages to Allan. Unfortunately the pain was first to make itself known. His head throbbed as though someone had run over it repeatedly with a horse, or a cart…or a troupe of circus elephants. Everything was fuzzy, and he was conscious of nothing but the pain for several moments. And sickness. His stomach rolled, threatening to rebel against the pain. His hurt-filled semi-awareness was punctuated by static bursts of noise that seemed blurred and changed by his agony.

He became conscious that he was lying on a surface that was extremely cold, and rather hard. There was a damp chill that surrounded him, making his body shiver slightly. Even though he was not exactly sure where he was he was sure it wasn't the forest, there was no earthy fresh smell, and the ground was much too hard.

When the pain in his head had reduced to a manageable level (meaning that it didn't feel like his head was actually attempting to deliberately detach itself from his head) he decided to attempt to open his eyes, and find out where he was, and how he got there. For he could not recall any events clearly, there were just blurry flashes and images doing a sickening sort of dance in his head and refusing to come together and make sense.

He lifted his eyelids slowly, trying to appease his whirling stomach. Wherever he was he didn't want to throw up all over the floor. One eye would hardly open at all, it appeared swollen to a point where he could nothing but blurred half images. _Fantastic. _The other eye was not as damaged, and could see to its full strength. What it did see however, was not the sort of thing that one hopes for when one wakes up.

He was lying on his side on a stone floor. And it was obvious, from the bars directly in front of his face that he was in a dungeon.

_And we all know who owns the only dungeon nearby._

_Fan-bloody-tastic. _

_I'm a guest of the sheriff, and our happy friend Gisbourne. Well this does bode well._

He was still having trouble remembering how exactly he came to be in the dungeon, unable to see out of one eye and feeling rather a lot of pain, and his mind was not being very helpful in recalling the images he needed.

Feeling distinctly ill, as even the dim light had made his headache rear up in anger, he was tempted to just close his eyes and go back to sleep. After all if he seemed unconscious (and he had good reason to be unconscious) then the sheriff and Guy were sure to leave him alone. This gave Robin and the others time to get themselves in gear and come and rescue him before and nastiness could take place. As Allan was in no mood to save himself right now this plan seemed quite preferable. Indeed he had just shut his eyes, and was preparing to drift merrily back to oblivion when he heard a rather loud, pain-filled shout. It was cut off quickly, as though the person who had uttered it had clamped their mouth shut to avoid anymore of it to escape.

_Will?!_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

They arrived at the new camp fairly quickly, and, luckily, unseen. They had disappeared into the forest just as Gisbourne's men had come over the top of the hill, his archers in the bushes near the top to occupied in trying to hear and understand his shouted orders than moving quickly to intercept the fleeing outlaws. They weren't the sharpest tools in the shed, but Gisbourne didn't really pay them to be clever. Go figure.

The cave, which Robin had designated 'for emergencies only' was christened, as they all piled in, finding it just large enough to able to fit them all comfortably out of sight of the doorway. The perfect hideout.

There were a few moments where all they could do was pant heavily, trying to get the air back into their lungs after the taxing run. These were followed by another five minutes or so as they waited to hear if any pursuit had followed their trail.

Again they were lucky.

It was after this time that Robin finally turned to Djaq, who sat quietly, much paler than usual in the corner of the cave.

He needed to know what had happened so that he could think of a way to rescue his men. _Please, please don't let them be already dead. _

"Djaq? What happened out there?"

She looked up from the floor, an unreadable expression on her face. Was that fear? Anger? _Guilt? _

She spoke quietly as she told them the story of what had happened, explaining how Allan had already been tied up and incapacitated when they arrived at the camp, and how Will had been adamant that Robin be warned before he could walk into Gisbourne's trap. Robin had winced when he heard that part. Yes, Gisbourne would have probably killed him, but did that mean his men should be using themselves as bait so he could escape?

They were all going to sit down and have a nice long talk about expendability when everyone came back from this little adventure safe and sound.

Djaq's voice grew softer still as she explained what had gone on as she ran from the camp, and Robin could clearly see that the guilt she felt for leaving the two men behind was warring within her.

_I wonder if she knows what they said while the sheriff had her? If she realises that they care for her as much as she cares for them? _

He fought the urge to wonder whether she liked one more than the other. That was a thought for a less serious time.

_Focus Robin, focus. If anything happens to them it's on your head for antagonising Gisbourne. _

"What's the plan?" John asked when she had finished, her eyes bright once more. Her gaze had returned briefly to the floor after the end of her story, but now they were fixed, arrow-straight, on him, piercing him in a desperate search for answers.

He realised, with a stomach back-flip, that if Will and Allan were unable to be saved they would not be the only members of his squad to be lost.

"I'm not sure yet. They will have taken them back to Nottingham. But they will surely be expecting a rescue attempt from us. It'll be walking into a trap if we try to break in and just grab them, just like it was last week when you guys went to save Djaq."

There were nods from the rest of the group, indicating understanding but not acceptance of what he was saying.

"You mean we will not try to rescue them?" There was a quiet, disbelief in Djaq's tone. There was an unspoken; _they are there because of you. _

"Of course we will rescue them!" Robin spoke with a confidence he did not particularly feel, "just not through the straight in and break them straight out approach. We'll have to try and be more subtle. I think we'll have to use Marian's help, I can't see any other way of finding out the information."

Again there were nods.

"It'll be dangerous to try and get to Marian master. The woods are crawling with soldiers, and there are even more in the villages." Much's voice suggested he hated himself for his practicality at that moment. All any of them wanted was to go straight ahead, to move into action straight away. But that was easier said than done at this point. They were going to have to bide their time, at least for a little while.

Robin nodded.

"I'll go tonight. Alone. I think I should be able to get to her, and back undetected. But, just in case, I'll take a lock-pick in my sleeve. I suppose that way if worst comes to worst I'll be able to break them out from the inside."

Nobody bothered to remind him of the fact that if he was caught it was unlikely he would even see the inside of the dungeon.

"We still have some hours till nightfall. I suggest we try and get some sleep, it could potentially be a big night."

Robin couldn't shake the feeling that there wasn't time to wait until nightfall to see Marian. But he knew it would be suicide to go now. And that his getting caught would negate the bravery of Will and Allan. He lay down, knowing that sleep would not come until his entire gang was safe in the forest again.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Ok people, there is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I don't think I like it that much. Ergh, I dunno. Whatever. **

**Lol. Review please!**


	4. In Which the Dungeon is Prominent

**Authors Note:** Ok, so have had two assessments already this week. Life is barrels of fun. Have taken an hour of valuable study time to write this, so I hope you enjoy it. Lol. IF this chapter sucks blame the brain deadness that comes in the hours following large tests and speeches.

Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Allan had forced himself awake upon hearing Will's shout, trying to focus his scattered thoughts.

_What is Will doing here? What is going on?!_

Whereas before he had been perfectly content just to lie in the dungeon and wait for Robin, (because after all the injured man deserves a bit of help every now and then) now he had to actually try and work out what was going on, and more importantly at this moment, what was happening to Will.

And why.

He needed to stop this somehow.

_Oh yeah Allan. Why don't you just politely ask the sadistic jailer, who tried to hang you for saying you came from Loxsley, if he would pretty please stop…don't say torturing…he can't be torturing…doing whatever he's doing to Will. Oh yes, maybe you could also join his book club and discuss flower pressing. _

_No time for that Allan. _

_Thinking…_

_Thinking…_

There was silence again in the dungeons. Wondering where exactly Will's noise had come from Allan propped himself up on one arm trying to see if he could find the jailer, or his friend.

Where could they be?

Allan lay down again, nursing his sore head and thinking soothing thoughts so that he didn't lose his lunch, _mmm, rabbit, very nice, _all over the nice stone floor. He was freezing, and therefore shaking, but his shakes were making his head move, which was exacerbating the pain that seemed to radiate around his body.

Not a happy camper by any stretch of the imagination.

Deciding that saving Will was one problem his body could not handle at this point in time Allan instead decided to try and make his brain remember how they had got here, deciding that if he concentrated hard enough he would have to think of some explanation.

He was not disappointed, finding that just lying on his back and closing his eyes he was able to focus his memories more clearly.

There were flashes that pieced together the story quite neatly…Him sitting in the camp alone, him sitting in the camp _not-so-alone_, a rather disagreeable discussion with Gisbourne (_oh, so that's why my head hurts) _and then Robin coming…the need to warn him.

And Will, leaping out of the rocks like a suicidal lunatic and ploughing straight into the thick of the soldiers, shouting warnings as he went.

And then a fist…and darkness.

Allan was just considering the fact that maybe he could have avoided this day occurring by just staying asleep when there was the clang of a door opening somewhere near the front of the dungeon. He turned himself carefully, his head had actually moved a step down on the pain scales and he _really_ didn't want it to go back up again, trying to get a good look at what was happening through the bars.

The breath was knocked out of him as though he'd been punched.

Will was draped between two soldiers, though he was conscious and walking, not being carried by them.

His face was bloody and bruised, _he looks like I feel_, and from the way he was moving it was clear that some damage had been done to his ribs or back, _or both_.

Allan gingerly pulled himself to his feet so that he could glare at the guards eye to eye as they stood holding Will by the door of the cage while the jailer rattled his keys around trying to find the right one.

They wasted no time in depositing their captive once the door was open, flinging Will forward as hard as they could, clearly hoping to inflict more damage by bouncing him off a wall or something.

_Like to bounce you off a wall you slimy…_

He managed to keep his balance, despite the ferocity of the shove, and ended up standing close to Allan. Well, not for long. As soon as the door of the cell was shut and the guards had turned he slid gratefully to the ground of the cell. Allan caught him and helped to ease him down, before also allowing himself a gentle slide to the floor.

Allan stopped himself before he asked if Will was alright. It was clearly a stupid question, and he didn't want his friend to have to waste precious air answering it.

Instead he just moved closer, intent on seeing the injuries that had been caused to his best mate while he had been blissfully unconscious.

"What did they do to you?" He asked, quiet fury in his voice as his poking of Will's stomach produced a wince and he lifted the shirt to see the damage. A number of purplish, _boot-shaped_, bruises were interspersed with some nasty looking welts. There was a brief second when he couldn't understand how they had got there.

"They _BURNT_ you?" He was incredulous, his mouth almost unable to form the words to express his anger.

_I'm going to get every single one of them._

Will looked almost embarrassed at how angry his friend was. He was pale in contrast the blood that dripped from his split lip, and the red bruise on his cheek stood out against the rest of his face. His eyes, always more expressive than he really wanted them to be, were glossy with pain, but seemed to also hold a quiet resignation.

"I've had worse." He muttered, as though in a feeble attempt to stop the investigation of his new found wounds. He pulled his shirt down, preventing any more inspection of his injuries.

Opting to just hold onto that little nugget of information for a more appropriate time, _because how can anyone be hurt worse that he is now? _Allan shuffled across, so that and Will were leaning against the same wall and decided that he would just sit and provide moral support or something, let Will get his bearings before asking any questions that would involve much thinking to answer. Like, _who the hell did this to you? What did they do? _And the always important, _did you happen to bring your 'escape the dungeon' equipment on this little soirée…_

"Gisbourne's furious he didn't get Robin." Will's voice was quiet, even by his usual standards, but it penetrated the eerie quiet of the dungeon as though he had shouted.

Allan, who had resigned himself to sitting quietly in the dungeon for sometime before Will had gotten himself together enough to discuss anything (_because after all the man had just been burnt by sadistic castle guards!) _was surprised out of his fairly bitter reverie, and had to wait a minute before he could answer anything.

"I think Gisbourne was going to be furious if Robin were here or not. Not bein' funny…he's an angry man."

Will murmured his assent.

There was a somewhat awkward silence and Allan had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Every moment that they had spent together in the past week had been filled with short, stilted conversations and silences like this. Their little 'confessions' had added a new, _unwanted_, dimension to their relationship, and made everything complicated, which annoyed Allan because before Djaq they had been easily close. The shared experience of almost hanging had certainly forged some of their bonds, but they also just meshed well. There was a ying and yang nature to their relationship that Allan enjoyed. He liked laughing at Will's seriousness, just as Will needed to be laughed at sometimes, during moments when he became perhaps a little to overzealous. On the other hand it was important sometimes that their friendship have that solemn aspect. Will grounded Allan, kept him balanced, helped him to realise exactly why it was that he froze his toes off sleeping in the forest.

And it would be a shame if a woman were to become between them, and to ruin all that friendship building they had bothered with.

Not that it was just any woman…

Allan was drifting again. He had pushed his injured mind too hard, the strain of all that standing and sitting making itself known. His head throbbing, making him feel as though he was floating on a sort of alternate plane of existence. The world was fuzzy at best, and Will's voice, rather than coming in clearly was hovering at the edge of his consciousness.

"Not being funny" he muttered, black hovering on the edge of his vision, "but I think I'm going to pass out again."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Will had woken up disorientated at best, his vision sloppy, his head sore. He had moved slowly, like a feeble old woman, as he attempted to pick himself off the cold ground and try to get his bearings back. He had seen Allan as he turned around from where he had awoken. His friend was lying, unaware, in front of the bars of the cell that they were in.

He was about to sit down on the floor again, closer to Allan, and check vitals like breathing, and how much blood had left the body comparative to how much he assumed should still be inside when the dungeon door clanged open, startling him.

Gisbourne had been shouting before the door even opened, and so his voice was immediately echoing through the stone room.

There was a brief moment when Will, wondering just what could have brought Gisbourne down so quickly as usually he left the prisoners stewing for a while, looked around madly, thinking that his plan had failed and Robin was here with them. Didn't they warn them in time? _Oh no, what if they caught Djaq? What if the diversion wasn't enough for her to get past? _His heart had leaped into his throat and he had spun, thoroughly checking every corner of the cell he was in, and trying to seek out familiar faces in the dungeons.

It all seemed empty and he'd breathed a sigh of relief, despite his head's somewhat animated protest at having to move so quickly.

_She's safe. Thank God._

_But then, why the heck is Gisbourne down here?_

It had hit him like the proverbial tonne of bricks. Gisbourne had been angry at the camp when Robin had taken a long time to arrive, Gisbourne was furious now.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was not a happy man because he had failed in his objective to capture Robin. Despite, and Will didn't mind admitting this, the fact that he had had quite an excellent plan this time. If it wasn't for Will and Djaq stumbling in when they did…

_Oh, no, not good. Gisbourne's furious because he doesn't have Robin. _

_And why doesn't he have Robin…_

_Oh yeah, great plan Will. Glad you thought THIS one through… _

"YOU!" Gisbourne was at the door of the cell, his yelling turned from the jailer onto Will.

Will's headache had clocked up a notch.

"Where is the secondary base that Hood would have gone to when he saw me at the camp?"

Will had a moment of indecision between the always popular, _"I don't know, we don't have one" _and _"He's to smart to go to the one we agreed on knowing that we've been captured" _before settling on

"I wouldn't tell you even if I did know." He was quite proud of the amount of courage he managed to eject into that one statement. His voice hadn't shaken once, even though his insides were shouting at him to maybe not be _quite so provocative. _

Gisbourne's venomous answer of, "We shall see…" Had ultimately proved his insides somewhat correct.

So it was that sometime later he was sitting, _hurting_, leaning up against a wall and attempting to keep his ribs supported, and his burns well… _what could you do with burns_…his burns not touching anything, with Allan slumped unconscious on the ground next to him after an extremely productive 10 minutes or so of awareness.

He hadn't been quite sure of how to handle Allan's anger at his injuries. In retrospect letting Allan know that this wasn't the worst he had been hurt wasn't the best idea, it simply provided an opportunity for a fairly awkward talk in the near future, but it had gotten him off his back for the time being, and meant that he had avoided all the questions that he was hoping to never have to answer.

He was worried about Allan. Though he didn't know much about medicine beyond blood and pain bad, the fact that his friend had passed out again after only a short period of somewhat groggy consciousness must somehow, he assumed, be connected with the number of hits he had taken to the head.

And it surely wasn't a good sign.

But then he supposed, wincing as he shifted slightly, there weren't many good things in store for them if Robin didn't get his act together and think of a way to get them out of their current predicament somewhat quickly. Gisbourne had only stopped what he was doing because of a timely call away by Marian, who had come looking for him just as he was about to get unpleasant.

Will had never been so happy to see anyone in his whole life than when Marian had arrived, blood draining from her face at the sight of him.

He didn't think his somewhat ragged smile had helped to satisfy her worry.

Will groaned as he leaned back against the wall, his body protesting adamantly.

_At least Djaq isn't here…_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Ok, so long story short, I really, truly DESPISE this chapter. It just, doesn't work or something. I dunno. Long story short, I really, really don't like it. But I suppose something is better than nothing. **

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**They make ignoring my history so much more worth while. **


	5. In Which Robin sees Marian

**Authors Note: **Hey people, have an hour or so off so thought I would at least attempt to write something. Thanks for all the nice things you had to say about the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too.

And for whoever was disappointed about the lack of "Will whumpage" in the last chapter, I'm sorry you may be disappointed again in this one. We are working our way up to some though…Promise.

Thanks again for all the positive feedback!

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Marian had barely been able to keep her composure as she had talked with Gisbourne about the matter she had come to see him about, _it all seems so superfluous now. _Now, as she was riding down the road away from the castle back to Knighton Hall, she could not for the life of her remember what she had come about in the first place.

There had been previous times when Marian, determined not to be obstructed in her attempts at justice, had searched Gisbourne out in the dungeons. He always protested that it was not a place for her; it would offend her "feminine sensibilities"…_Who talks like that..._though she suspected that he didn't like her barging in on him in that awful place because of the extremely unpleasant things he was usually involved in. The last time that she had come in he had overseeing the whipping of someone or other. And the time before that had been equally unpleasant.

Still, despite the horrors that she had witnessed interrupting these "sessions" previously she almost lost her lunch when she, ignoring the jailers disapproval, pushed the door of the room at the front of the dungeon (where these little events took place), and saw that it was one of Robin's men in there.

He had been suspended from the ceiling, just as she had seen done with other men. His hands had been tied together and placed over a hook, hanging him in mid air. His shirt hung open revealing a stomach and chest that were bruised, and also covered in two or three strange looking welts. It took her a second to recognise him. His face was pale and bruised, his teeth clenched together, clearly attempting to not cry out.

_Because the ones doing this to him would get a kick out of it if he was screaming. _

Gisbourne was to engrossed in what was going on to notice immediately, and had grabbed what looked like a hot poker and was moving towards Robin's man, apparently intent on burning him.

For a moment she was glued to the sport, speechless with horror. Robin's man had looked up and noticed her, a ghost of a smile tracing across lips.

She had realised, with a jolt, that she didn't actually know his name. She knew him by sight, of course. But his name, what he was actually called, escaped her. Was she really so engrossed with Robin that she failed to notice the rest of his men? All of whom were equally, _well clearly_, in danger? She knew he was one of the peasants that Robin had saved the day he was outlawed. And that he was a carpenter. She had also seen him sometimes in Loxsley and other villages, distributing toys, laughing with children. He was a sweet, young, man, who always had a shy smile for her, as though he were unsure of whether she really wanted one, but was pleased to give it anyway. And she had empathised with him last week, as he admitted his love for the Saracen, somewhat confusedly.

_What is his name?!_

And now he was hanging here, shaking with pain, _smiling_ at her.

_Is he trying to make ME feel better?_

Gisbourne had seen his captive's wan smile, and had turned in an attempt to find out why exactly it had been given. He dropped the poker to the ground when he saw Marian, her face white as a ghost, standing and staring at the man hanging from the ceiling.

"Take him back to the cell with his friend" he had said, moving swiftly to direct Marian out of the room. He did turn his head around once more, making eye contact with the captive. _The man who let Robin Hood get away. _

"We'll finish this later, outlaw."

She knew he had meant it too. So, as she spoke to him she had feigned illness, and asked for his assistance to get her home again, in an attempt to at least get him out of the castle for a while. Hopefully Robin only needed a little time to break in and rescue his man.

She wondered if Gisbourne knew that her thoughts were wandering to Robin as he rode next to her. She hadn't seen him in a week, not since the rather infamous day when he had been so set on killing Gisbourne. She still wasn't sure what to make of that day. Robin had seemed so sure of what he said, had been so determined. And Gisbourne hadn't been seen by anyone, so it was possible.

_But a traitor? And for Robin to kill him without a trial? _

It had been a tumultuous day, and she wished robin would come and see her, but the number of soldiers that had been funnelled into the forest following Gisbourne's rather humiliating return had clearly meant that his mind was on other matters. Like staying out of the sheriff's hands.

She hoped the man in the dungeon was alright, even as she wondered what Gisbourne had meant by 'unconscious friend'.

_It can't be Robin. It can't be Robin. Please, don't let it be Robin. _

Lost in her thoughts they were at Knighton sooner than she had expected, and she questioned Gisbourne about the story behind the outlaw in the dungeon.

He informed her, rather smugly, that a number of his soldiers had stumbled upon the camp after getting lost on one of their forest patrols. They had reported back to him and they had attacked it that morning, somewhat angered to find only one man in it.

She waited with bated breath for him to reveal whether or not Robin had been captured, berating herself that only now she was thinking of these things. If the whole group had been caught she should have asked these questions at the castle, so she could attempt a rescue! She assumed that the dizzy sickness that had overtaken her upon seeing that man, _WILL, of course, that's his name, _had mucked her thoughts up a little, preventing her from thinking of anything but that first moment when she entered the room to find him strung up before her.

Gisbourne's smug tone had evaporated a little as he explained that the trap they had set inside the base had been sprung early, by the outlaw he had been "interrogating" when she arrived, and so he had failed to get Hood.

He was quick to assure her that they had now tripled the guard inside the castle, and that any rescue attempt by Hood would surely end in the capture of all of the outlaws and, as he put it, a happy end to this whole sorry business.

Marian avoided, just barely, punching him straight in the face at the comment.

Instead she asked what was to happen to the two current prisoners.

"Well, at the moment we aren't entirely certain. The sheriff thinks that we can get some valuable information out of them, so they won't be hung straight away. We're trying to find out where Hood's secondary camp would be. Of course, once all of them are in custody the sheriff will take great pleasure in all of them 'taking the plunge'."

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Thankyou Sir Guy. I really think I must retire now, I feel quite ill. But hopefully I shall see you soon." _If it means I can get into the castle and try and help those men. _

He nodded a goodbye and then was onto his horse and off again.

It had been well into the afternoon when Marian entered the castle, and now as she re-entered her house to think about all that Guy had revealed to her the sun was just setting on the horizon.

She needed to talk to Robin, but knew that going into the forest now would be a disaster for all involved. There were so many men prowling about that trying to sneak through unnoticed would have been about as useful as walking into Nottingham Castle and announcing loudly that you were an outlaw.

Still, she had to think of some way to help those poor men.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Robin had given up even feigning sleep hours ago, instead just lying on his back trying to think through every possible scenario.

As soon as the sun had begun to dip on the horizon he had started to move, impatiently pulling on his hooded jumper and collecting his weapons. Djaq sat rather dejectedly near their small fire, which Much had lit in order to cook a meal with their limited supplies.

He wasn't sure what to say to her, or even if she would want to hear what he had to say. She seemed to have forgiven him for last weeks little, error of judgement, when he had put revenge against Gisbourne ahead of helping her, even though she had been caught for trying to help him.

Ha, placed in a bad situation because of trying to help him out. This was all like déjà vu. Except now he had no Gisbourne to trade, just two of his men, two of his _friends_, captured with no currently conceivable way to help them.

Allan, he thought, would most likely have known a way into the castle that wasn't guarded, he seemed to have an infinite number of passages and entrances that they could use to get into Nottingham. Or Will could have come up with some handy piece of knowledge about doors and hinges and whatever else that would have been excessively useful. As it was though he was left with an extremely upset Djaq, a champing at the bit Little John (who was to be commended for his courage, but not for his plans) and Much, who had met Robin's gaze as soon as he got up to make them dinner, and given a small head shake, indicating that his hours of thinking had been as fruitless as Robin's.

Robin desperately hoped that Marian would have some good news to offer him, when he eventually got to her.

The sun had seemed to take forever to set, as though it were being lulled gently to sleep, drifting ever so slowly behind the horizon. Finally, as soon as it was dark he made ready to leave, giving them some last minute instruction on what to do if he were to not have returned by morning (which largely involved a fairly emphatic declaration that even if he was caught they needed to use their heads and not rush straight in, because he had enough people stuck in the dungeons from trying to save him as it was.)

Getting through the forest was difficult, to say the least. He had been spotted by one group of soldiers, and had had a rather exciting sprint through the forest that had left his face and legs stinging from small cuts inflicted by the rather unforgiving plant life of Sherwood. He had spent another 20 minutes or so lying, unmoving, in the undergrowth as a contingent of soldiers ambled past, some so close they nearly trod on him. He was glad for the darkness then, his clothing allowing him to blend in and go unseen.

The moon was high in the sky by the time he was finally approaching Knighton Hall, more carefully than he could remember doing so previously. Ignoring his usual may-I-enter pleasantries he was up onto the second storey of the house and into Marian's bedroom in a flash, being sure to close her shutters tightly behind him.

There had been no light coming from Marian's room when he entered, so he got quite a surprise when, as soon as the window was closed a candle was lit in the room, and she emerged from her bed, fully dressed.

"Marian? What are you doing?" It wasn't exactly the way he had planned to start this particular conversation, he had hoped a more subtle, 'I'm terribly sorry for last week, please think no less of me, oh, by the way, I love you so you don't need to marry Gisbourne' would do the trick. But after his adrenaline-fuelled trip through the forest her sudden presence had made him jump out of his skin.

"Waiting for you actually" her tone was clipped and sharp, and had none of the usual teasing, _flirtatious, _undertones that he looked forward to.

Taking her lack of feeling to mean she was still royally angry after last weeks events he launched into the explanation he had been finetuning since he last saw her.

"Look, Marian, I know you may not want to see me right now, and I am terribly sorry for how I acted last week. I don't really know what came over me, and I know that I didn't really treat you very well…"

She broke in impatiently, waving away his rather heartfelt apology.

"I saw your men. In the dungeon. Gisbourne was torturing one of them." Robin stopped, his mouth still forming the words he had been in the middle of saying, but no sound actually coming out. He looked like a fish lying on the beach gasping for air.

Marian hadn't actually meant to tell him _quite_ that bluntly, but she had been lying in her bed pretending to be asleep for hours, leaving her window shutters open in the hope that Robin would somehow find a way out of the forest and to her, so that she could add her information to his, and they could formulate a way to get his men, _Will, Will and Allan, I must get to know them as more than just his men, _out of the dungeon, and to safety.

She felt terribly bad though, as he stood in the middle of her room, eyes filled with guilt, and pain and regret.

"Torturing?" The word came out as a terrified gasp, a dying man's desperate last words. His eyes were pleading with her to tell him he had heard her wrong, that she had been wrong, _anything_.

_This is my fault. How can it not be? I should have been more careful finding a camp, I should have gone straight away to save them, guards or no guards. _

_If I hadn't provoked Gisbourne like I did none of this would have happened. _

Marian was by his side, her arm around his waist, trying to support him. Her voice was soft, but he heard every word she said anyway. He would never forget them.

"Will, the carpenter, he was, um…, Gisbourne had him hanging from the ceiling. When I got there they were, Robin they were burning him…" her voice cracked and broke even as he flinched, "but…he was bruised too. I think they may have beaten him first."

Robin was silent a moment, trying to collect all his swirling thoughts and form a coherent sentence.

When Roy had died it had driven a point home to all of the outlaws, that what they were doing wasn't the game that it had sometimes seemed to be. That it was serious, and important, and that they needed to be careful.

There were still moments when Robin, when all of the gang, were overtaken with the romance of what they were doing, with the excitement of robbing the rich to give to the poor, the sheer joy of the adrenaline rush as they raced away from a scene knowing that they had won, and that the sheriff had lost. Those were the moments when they were just little children playing a game that seemed to make them invincible.

Robin knew now that he would never have another moment like that again.

He tried to push ugly swirling mass of thoughts inside his mind to a back corner. He had to focus, to concentrate. Because breaking down into a guilty panic attack wasn't going to save anyone any faster.

When all this would over than he could go punch a few trees in the forest, _or Gisbourne, that'd be nice, _but now he just had to get it together.

_To be the leader I'm expected to be. _

"What about Allan? What had they done to him? Was he ok?"

She frowned, wishing she could give him a straighter answer.

"I didn't see him. He was in a cell, that's all I remember Gisbourne saying."

Robin nodded slowly, absorbing the information. Djaq had said Allan looked relatively worse-for-wear when she last saw him, so he wasn't sure if him being in the cell was just an attempt by Gisbourne to make both his prisoners equally hurt (_because a little symmetry never hurt anyone) _or if there was another motive behind it.

"Guy said he tripled the guard around the castle." Marian didn't wait for him to reply to her last statement before hurrying on. She knew that he had to get back into the forest, back safe to his camp, before the night went on to much longer. Surely they had passed midnight by now.

"Robin, I know you want to rush straight in and rescue them, but Guy and the sheriff are expecting that. They will wait for you, and then they will catch you." Her voice dropped, catching in her throat, her last words came out choked and desperate. "And then they will _hang_ you."

He leaned into her, letting himself loosen slightly. Their foreheads were pressed together as he spoke, his tone determined.

"They are MY men Marian. They are in that jail because of ME. I must get them out."

There was a pause. Her mind drifted to thoughts of him walking to the scaffold the way she had seen so many go before. Her heart clenched and her stomach threatened to rebel.

"But I promise you that I will not rush straight in unless it is the only option I have left." His voice dropped so quiet that only her closeness to him allowed her to hear it. "I do not wish to leave you again…"

In spite of the whole situation she smiled briefly, before pulling away. They had only a short time left, yet they needed a plan. And quickly. Though she could not see anyway that Robin or his men would be able to break into the castle (through the guards), get into the dungeon (through more guards), find a key (while fighting said guards), let their men go and then hoof it back to their camp (carrying at least one seriously injured man, and having to fight all of the guards in the forest on the way.)

Unless…

"Robin what if we do something like…"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Ok, well, there it is the next instalment, in which very little happens, but is nevertheless rather longish. (Well, for my stories anyway.)

Thanks again for all the awesome feedback, its really made me get my act together and write another chapter!

I hope the characters voices are working, I'm not sure about my Marian, or my Robin… I don't really mind my Allan, but he's been unconscious a fair bit… So that could explain it. Lol.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one should be up within a week or so.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	6. In Which Gisbourne Visits his Prisoners

**Authors Note: **Ok, while the cliffie at the end of the last chapter may have seemed intentional, to leave you all wanting more it was more coz I actually have no idea how to rescue our boys either.

And it isn't really answered in this chapter either, just hinted around. If Marian seems OOC in this chapter, there is a reason for it! I promise! She hasn't been randomly swayed by the darkside.

Lol.

Thanks for the feedback, hope this chapter is up to expectations.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that Allan was pacing, which in itself was unusual, because Allan was always one to remain fairly calm, even in the worst situations. That and he never went out of his way to do any exercise, if there was the opportunity to sit by the fire and relax or go for a nice hike through the forest Allan was certainly one to choose the comfortable seat.

Almost immediately after peeling his eyelids open and seeing his friend aimlessly wandering up and down in the cell he noticed _the pain. _

Will made a quick mental note that allowing ones body to stiffen up when it was as bruised and beaten as his was never a particularly excellent idea. The burns aside (which were another can of worms entirely, they had an incredibly sharp, focused agonising feel to them that seemed to intensify with every shift in position) the icy temperature of the dungeons had meant that staying in the one position for as long as he had had ultimately led to the stiffening up of his body, which in turn made all those lovely, _colourful_, bruises that had been inflicted yesterday just that little bit more exciting to live with.

He groaned, watching spots dance in his vision briefly as he tried to lean forward and get some feeling back into his extremities.

Allan was startled briefly, before leaving his pacing to come and sit against the wall next to him. The bruises on his face had had some time now too really come into their own, and his entire face looked like it had been painted by an incompetent child. His eyes were not only swollen but ringed with black, giving him a distinctly 'racoonish' air. One side of his face had turned a rather brilliant purple, while the other appeared content to be merely a faint mottling of yellow and green. The cut right on his hairline which had been dribbling blood appeared to have clotted over, leaving nothing but an angry looking red line that was about an inch long.

It all had the effect of making Allan look distinctly _sore. _

"You're awake are you mate?"

Will gave a very small nod, attempting not to awaken the brass band that had previously taken up residence in his head.

Allan smiled, relieved, though it came out as more of a pained snarl because of his face. _How many times had that hit him? _Will wasn't sure if it was just that he bruised easily, or if they had really gone out of their way to knock the stuffing out of his friend that had left him so, colourful.

"I came to a while ago. Watched you go in and out of sleep. You kept drifting in and out when you moved and upset your stomach." He didn't say burns, hoping that not acknowledging them would help them heal faster.

Will nodded again, a little blearily.

"How's your head. You look like you were attacked by a rainbow."

Allan grinned at him again; this one had more humour, and made the eye that was visible sparkle.

"Not being funny, but you really aren't one to talk…and my head's better than yesterday thanks. Only one little Gisbourne in there digging his sword in rather than a whole host of them."

Will was thinking back on the last day as he sat and tried to think through the pain that moving had initiated. The burns were the worst, screaming out for attention that he knew they wouldn't receive. They needed to be washed, and soon, or else they would become infected. He had seen it before in the small burns the Loxsley blacksmith sometimes ended up with from his forge, his mother had often treated them to prevent problems but once, after she had…left them, he had left one unattended. The yellowy pus that had had to be extracted from the infected wound a week later was something Will would never forget.

He wondered if his stomach would get that bad before Robin came.

In the middle of these rather rambling thoughts, _seriously the Loxsley blacksmith? _Will had suddenly remembered Gisbourne's promise to come back and finish what he had started. Will had taken that to mean _in the next ten or so minutes_ and yet he had managed to sleep for what appeared to be some time.

Was it the next day already?

Where was Gisbourne?

_Where is Robin?_

"What did he want?" Allan asked suddenly. He had been pacing in silence for what seemed like hours, wondering not only how they were going to be able to get out of their current predicament but also how he was going to help Will inside the cell. His friend had been moaning and muttering in his sleep, trying to fend off an unseen enemy, and then, when his movements became slightly frantic coming almost to the point of being awake because of the pain, before drifting back into fitful slumber again.

Allan had assumed that his dreams had something to do with what had happened that day, and was therefore surprised to hear at one point Will call out Djaq's name, and then struggle with more vigour than he had previously.

He thought it would perhaps be a little uncouth to ask straight out what the dreams had been about; Will probably didn't want to hear that he was fighting unseen enemies, _and thinking about Djaq_, in his sleep.

Still, dreams or no dreams he was desperately curious to know why Gisbourne had resorted to burning his friend. Was there a reason? Surely you don't inflict that much damage on a person without a motive.

On the other hand this was Gisbourne. So, go figure.

Will looked straight at him, their eyes meeting, causing Allan to wonder, as he often did when Will looked directly at him like this, how it was possible for one person to have such expressive eyes. They seemed to speak a language all of their own, this time channelling hurt and fear and pain so clearly that Allan himself felt as though he had been in the chamber with Gisbourne.

"He wanted to know where the second base would be. Where Robin would be camped now."

Allan nodded sagely, absorbing the information.

"I take it he didn't believe you when he told him you didn't know?"

Will quirked an eyebrow, giving Allan an 'are you kidding' look, his lips twisting into an almost smile despite himself.

It had been a stupid thing to say (obviously) but Allan had always found that dealing with things, even extremely serious things, was always slightly easier if you were attempting to laugh about it. Laughter being the best medicine and all that.

Will opened his mouth to answer, eyes twinkling with a tiny portion of the humour that usually resided in them, and Allan was finally able to feel like he had done _something _to help. He wasn't a man used to helplessness, he liked to be doing anything, moving, talking, fighting…whatever, if it meant he wasn't sitting around waiting for things to happen. But when he had woken up to find Will in his rather erratic sleep, and had been unable to do anything to help him through the pain he was clearly feeling (except talking gently to him, which he had tried to little effect) he had felt utterly useless. Now finally, after all his idle sitting and pacing he felt like he was actually able to help his friend.

This rather euphoric feeling was quickly crushed when the door of the dungeon banged open to reveal the Sheriff and Gisbourne, both looking ready to continue what had begun yesterday.

All trace of amusement left Will's face, his eyes wide with a fear he was clearly trying to control. Allan assumed his face, though not as expressive as that of his friend, was showing similar emotion. He concentrated, deciding that appearing nonchalant was a better way to approach the Sheriff than by letting him know just how terrifying he was. His father had told him once, years ago, that the people who could hurt you most were the ones who knew you were scared of them.

It was good advice. As they approached the bars of the cell he snuck a glance at will to find that he too was projecting an attitude of indifference, though the pain lines that creased his forehead and the light sheen of sweat on his face told an entirely different story.

The door rattled as the jailer opened it, pushing it wide so that Gisbourne and the Sheriff could both enter. Allan moved to stand in front of Will, who remained on the floor leaning against the wall. They were both glaring at their captors.

Standing like a shield between Will and Gisbourne Allan tried to ignore the calls inside his head that were reminding him exactly how _screwed_ they were.

_Where is Robin?!_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Gisbourne was excited. Jumping-out-of-your-skin, singing-to-the-heavens, dancing-in-the-rain excited.

This was partly because of the fact that he had two of Hood's men in his dungeon, and was still rather delirious over that fact that not only had he caught the men he had done it on Hood's own turf. Though at first he had been furious over the loss of his main prize (after the intervention of that stupid, young axe-wielding one had ruined all of his plans) he had managed to reassure himself that his capture would not be long coming, because after all Robin Hood was _suuuch a hero_, of course he would come and save his men.

_And get himself caught and hung in the meantime. Self-righteous do-gooder…_

The promise of more sessions like the previous days with the outlaw who had stolen his moment of glory was also adding to the excitement he currently felt. It could never be said of Guy of Gisbourne that he did not _enjoy_ the perks of his position.

However what had him most excited was the fact that Marian, after asking him to take her home yesterday (something she had never done before) had been around to the castle this morning already (though there was still at least an hour till noon) to speak with him directly.

At first he had been worried that the only reason she wanted to talk to him had been to discuss the ill-treatment of the prisoner, which she had walked in on yesterday. He was scared that she would be furious with him over it, and insist on observing all his interactions with the young man. Something Gisbourne _really_ didn't want to have to do.

She had begun her conversation with him by apologising for being so out-of-sorts the day before, and explaining that what she had seen had been an unpleasant shock to her. Gisbourne had waited then, expecting her to launch into a list of complaints on his terrible treatment of that blasted man, trying to think of how best to explain to her that the man was an outlaw, and so deserved everything he got.

Gisbourne had almost collapsed with shock when the next words out of her mouth were to commend him on his crackdown on outlaws, who she confided, scared her to the point that she was beginning to lose sleep.

He was unsure if he had said anything to her, or if his mouth had just opened and closed without emitting any sound.

She had continued, sidling up to his side, and saying that she hoped the way this one was being treated would send a message to the others lurking in the wood, especially Robin Hood (and how his heart had leaped to hear her say _that_ name with such distaste in her tone) to stop their terrible behaviour and give themselves up to the law.

He had nodded, feeling a little giddy.

Her next suggestion had been shocking as well. Not only was she accepting his treatment of the current prisoner she had gone further, suggesting that perhaps a better way to send a message would be to have them punished, (her voice had lingered over that word in a way that made his spine tingle), in plain sight, so that everyone would know exactly what the consequences of breaking the law were.

As she had left, her parting words a suggestion that this would perhaps draw Hood out of hiding, had made Gisbourne want to marry her there and then.

He was so enamoured with her at that moment that he didn't even think to question her sudden turn-around in behaviour, instead rushing to suggest his new plan to the Sheriff, who had agreed wholeheartedly (after all he was never one to say no to some public torture).

They had decided, after some discussion, that there was no point bringing the prisoners out for this that day, because no one knew it was happening. Instead the Sheriff commissioned a number of soldiers to go to the villages, and inform them that tomorrow there would be a display of the consequences of crossing the Sheriff.

The villagers were invited to come along and witness just what following Robin Hood _really_ entailed.

The prospect of getting the better of Hood in front of representatives from all of the villages, combined with the fact that he would get to knock the smugness right out of the two outlaws currently residing in the dungeons, and of course his excitement at the support of Marian in both these ventures meant that Gisbourne was practically skipping as he and the Sheriff went to collect a victim to try and learn as much about Hood as possible, before they were _damaged beyond repair_ the next day.

Needless to say, the Sheriff, being the rather flamboyant character that he was, actually _was_ skipping.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Good morning outlaw." Gisbourne said to Allan as he entered the dungeon, "you're looking well this morning."

Allan glared, not in the mood for pleasantries, unable to see past his rage at the man for what he had done to Will. His fear lurked in the background, spurring his anger on.

"You'll pay for what you did to him Gisbourne." There was a cold determination to his voice, which spoke with a courage he did not feel.

Allan was surprised at just how quickly his anger had managed to eclipse his fear. He couldn't decide if it was the way Gisbourne had swaggered into the dungeon, clearly enjoying the power he had over the outlaws or if it was the way Will had straightened almost imperceptibly when Gisbourne's eye's had fallen on him. Allan felt a little like a bear protecting his cub as he stepped closer to Gisbourne, wanting to take all of the attention of his wounded friend.

"Really?" The amusement in Gisbourne's tone made Allan want to throttle him. "I don't see Hood nearby, or any of your other outlaw cronies."

Allan had stepped forward again, getting right into Gisbourne's personal space, ignoring his brains somewhat frenzied shouts to wake up and realise just how much danger he was putting himself in.

He was surprised by just how determined he was to protect Will. A few years, a few _months_ ago he would never have been in this situation, standing between a man and his perceived prey. But his time with the gang, learning the importance of loyalty and friendship in a way he never had before had changed him.

Will was his friend, his best friend, though he didn't really understand when that had occurred. It had just…happened. One minute they were two blokes who didn't know each other from a bar of soap, then they were two blokes hanging from ropes next to each other, and then they were two men who laughed together, fought together, confessed and discussed problems.

He was reluctant to say brother…_because look how that had turned out…_but if the shoe fit…

He could see Will staring at him, eyes wide, shaking his head, clearly trying to get him to stop goading Gisbourne.

Allan had lost one brother already. He'd be damned if he let Gisbourne and the Sheriff take another. So he pushed his face to within inches of Gisbourne, his eyes burning with hate, and shoved him backwards.

"Trust me Gisbourne, it won't be Robin who makes you pay for what you did to him. It'll be me. So you'd better watch your bloody back."

Gisbourne glared at him, his mood changing from amused to irritated in a flash.

_Moody bastard. _

His head injury still making his movements sluggish and uncoordinated Allan couldn't do anything when Gisbourne's arm lashed out and grabbed him around the neck, slamming him against the closest wall.

Will's shout of protest was silenced by a kick from the Sheriff, who was enjoying watching Gisbourne take the lead in the proceedings. He had in the past been a little disappointed in Gisbourne, who didn't always share his _enthusiasm_ for all things nasty. After his capture by Hood however the Sheriff had discovered that Gisbourne had much more potential than he had ever imagined. It made him most excited.

Gisbourne leaned right in, making his words for Allan's benefit only.

"I know you think you're funny outlaw, and that you're little performance here has taken the heat away from your little friend there. But I know you outlaw's well enough to be able to notice your little, self-sacrificial ways." He paused for effect. "What will you tell your little friends when they ask you why you couldn't protect him better?"

He released his grip, leaving Allan spluttering on the ground and cursing. His vision was whiting out around the edges as he swayed to his feet, determined to prevent Will from having to endure Gisbourne's torture a second time.

This plan was ended rather unceremoniously when Gisbourne shoved him into the wall again.

He fell, his head protesting vehemently, his vision darkening, Will's voice calling his name echoing in his mind.

When he awoke again he was alone.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**FAR OUT. I had so much trouble with this chapter, first there was writers block, (which would only be remedied by a Robin Hood marathon, and those things take time), then there was the flu (which let me tell you doesn't improve my writing at all) and then of course trying to remember if I had a plot in mind when I began this little project. **

**But, it's all turned out ok (I think.) I'm most proud of the bit at the end, with Allan and Will, but if you hate it, let me know etc. **

**All of the mistakes (and I'm sure there are several) please feel free to blame on the flu. Having a little trouble seeing straight...it doesn't help. Lol. **

**Reviews are desperately begged for! Review for the poor, sick author! Lol.**

**Thanks for reading people. **


	7. In Which a Plan is Explained

**Authors Note: **Ok, far out. Have had so much trouble with this chapter. There was a version that I had done like Wednesday, but it was terrible, so I purged it and began again. Hopefully this one works…

Thanks for all the marvellous support! Seriously, anyone who left me a review, I love you! You are all amazing! Thanks so much for reading and being positive about this story, hope this chapter is up to scratch! (Lol, I'm getting mixed messages though. Some ppl want to keep the whump going, others are feeling sorry for the characters at the amount of it…I'm now not sure about the level of hurt-ed-ness to have in the story. If in reviews we could just have a for or against the whump vote, that'd be mad.)

Love you all.

Enjoy! Review! Etc.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Djaq could feel her eyes widening as she listened to Robin explain the plan. He had arrived back at the cave just as the world was beginning to lighten, and they had all breathed a collective sigh of relief. He had certainly cut it fine, having promised to be back before the sun had even started lifting, not as its rays reached a point where the world could be considered well and truly lit.

At first, when he had outlined the plans basic structure, before getting into the details and stuff she had shaken her head and thought she was hallucinating from lack of sleep.

After all there had been little chance for rest since they arrived at the cave. Adrenaline had kept her awake at first, then as her high had begun to drain away she had been left shaky and feeling empty and miserable, unable to sleep because of the fear rolling around in her stomach about what was happening to Will and Allan. Every time she had closed her eyes all she had been able to see was flashes of the brief fight she had witnessed at the camp, Allan taking the gloved fist to his face and Will falling boneless to the ground.

They were certainly not images that would lull a girl into a deep and refreshing slumber.

But, even after she had shaken her head, trying to force herself to concentrate on the _actual_ plan, rather than this mad figment of her imagination, she realised that Robin was still talking about the same thing.

_Oh my gosh. He's serious…_

She paused a moment to think if Robin had hit his head recently.

Not at the camp that she could think of, but there was the possibility that he had whacked it on his trip to Marians.

She decided, as Robin began explaining the different factors that their current plan hinged on, that this must have been what happened.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Robin had managed to get back to the camp with surprisingly less interference than he had expected, and certainly less than he had run into on his way to Marians. He was relieved about this, having timed his exit from her house a little fine, leaving as the sky first began to colour itself pink and orange as the suns first light hit it, and needing to make good time back to the cave.

The plan that they had come up with was something that neither of them were particularly happy with. It was dangerous not only for the rescuers, who were surely walking what was going to be a very well manned trap, but also for the people who were being rescued. Actually, it was extremely insanely dangerous for the people being rescued, something that bothered him immensely. There was a gnawing guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was going to get everyone he knew killed, or badly injured, trying to carry this plan out…

But necessity was a cruel mistress. He and Marian had brainstormed for hours, but the only plans and ideas had been clearly suicidal, as opposed to this plan that only had a large possibility of being suicidal.

He had been surprised when she had suggested it, he had been sitting running a hand rather desperately through his already disturbed hair (reflecting the fact that this wasn't the first time he had repeated that action) and she had mentioned it quietly, as though unsure of the idea herself.

"You want me to _tell_ the sheriff to flog my men? You want me to _encourage that he hurt them?!" _ Robin had been incredulous, his voice harsh and unforgiving. He was never totally sure of Marian's commitment to helping individuals over the concept of destroying the sheriff as a whole. Her initial pleading with him, when he first returned, that he let his men hang rather than do anything to help was something that he could never truly forget.

She had shaken her head with him, aware of the fact that their time was getting away from them. The window was closed, but what tiny amount of light was peeking underneath her shutters was getting almost imperceptibly lighter.

"Robin, will you just listen to me please? I'm not suggesting this for a laugh. This could be the only solution we have left that has a chance of working."

"Marian, you've just told me that the only way to save my men is to let them be flogged, by a sadist, in front of an unknown number of people. You were the one who told me how badly Will was hurt! He can't take that sort of punishment!"

Again she had shaken her head emphatically.

"I don't want the sheriff to lay a hand on your men Robin! Do you think I like watching people be hurt? Is that really what you think of me? After knowing me for all these years?" Her voice cracked with emotion and shock at the thought that he could see her in such a bad light.

"Marian, that is not what I meant. I just, I'm sorry…I don't know what to do to help them." Her heart pounded harder. He had sounded like a lost little boy in need of guidance, reminding her of another time when he had sounded that desperate and unsure. So long ago, just after his mothers passing.

It was unusual for him to be so open with his emotions, and she'd moved closer to him, placing her hand firmly in his and squeezing.

"You don't know what to do to help them. But I think I may, just, hear me out at least. This plan could work. If we perform it right."

They had locked eyes, and she had attempted to channel every bit of courage and surety into her gaze.

He had nodded, brightening slightly.

Her girlish excitement at his trust in her had been tempered by the fact that if her plan did not work…he would most likely never forgive her.

Robin, as he stood in the cave explaining the plan to his sceptical looking men was trying to reflect the same strength and confidence that Marian had when she had explained the basics of her idea to him.

He was surprised, and rather in awe, at how devious Marian was…and, when all this was over and he could breathe again, would probably find the time to be quite excited about discovering this new side of her. But that was for later.

Right now he had to convince his men that it was a good idea that Marian get Gisbourne to set them up for a public flogging, and that it was also a good idea that they enter the fortressed and soldier-filled Nottingham, at a time when the Sheriff would clearly be expecting an intervention.

He was amazed at the silence that filled the cave. Usually his proposal of a terrible plan like this would be met with a comment of "Not being funny but…" and a soft laugh from Will, who never ceased to be amused by his friend's signature phrase.

Instead there was just silence. They were not looking particularly pleased with his ideas, but neither were the objecting. There was just a tense silence filling the space around him.

He thought he might choke on it.

Robin had always been in a leadership position, and he was used to people listening when he told them to do things. But the respect and loyalty that his men had for him absolutely flawed him sometimes. Like right now, as he stood before them explaining a plan that had a frighteningly real possibility of getting them all caught and hung, they were listening, albeit suspiciously, but listening all the same, ready to follow him if he told them that this was what he wanted them to do.

He was just contemplating the responsibility that their loyalty for him laid on his shoulders, as he explained the signal that Marian would be using if the flogging they had arranged were to go ahead today rather than the day after when Djaq spoke suddenly.

_Finally, someone speaks. _

"Robin, did you hit your head? On the way to Marian's?"

_Huh?!_

"Huh?"

She spoke slowly, clearly becoming more and more convinced that something had happened to affect his health on his trip.

"Did you hit your head last night?"

"No, why would you think that? Am I bleeding?"

"It's just…" she suddenly looked bashful, nervous to give an opinion that would criticise him.

"You're plan we do not like," Little John finished her sentence for her. His tone emphatic.

Robin resisted the urge to point out the fact that Little John's last plan had been constructed around the idea that they wouldn't be expecting a frontal assault, because it was to obvious, and so there was the opportunity for the element of surprise.

"Look, guys, I know it sounds crazy…"

"It does sound crazy" Much interrupted, not one to be left out of a discussion.

_So much for them all respecting my every idea._

"But it's the only way to rescue them! And it will work! I know it will. We just need to be organised, stick to the plan and watch our backs. It's a good idea!" He was pleading now, not sure what he would do if this plan were rejected. Marian was one her way to Nottingham this morning to work her magic over Gisbourne, _which sent a shiver of jealousy down his spine, _and once that was done there would be no turning back from the idea, because the flogging would be arranged.

And there would be no going back, at least not for Will and Allan.

He fought the thought that he had sealed their fates and he continued to plead with the group.

"Master, you're asking us to go into a guarded castle, with the Sheriff expecting us to come. Surely we can't help Will and Allan from inside the castle dungeon."

"We will not be caught Much. Marian will work her end of the plan well. The soldiers will leave, we will move in and free Allan and Will, and then we will all take off for a few weeks to wait until the heat is off."

There was a silence,_ again,_ but he couldn't tell if it were one of agreement or suspicion. When they got the boys back he was going to encourage Allan to talk twice as much as usual, to make up for the sullen anxiety that was left in the wake of his absence.

"Look, tonight, unless Marian gives us the signal, we all go to Knighton Hall, to hear the details of what exactly is going to happen at the flogging. Then we will discuss timing with Marian. It will work!"

Much at least nodded now, apparently agreeing to support the plan. John too looked almost convinced, he raised an eyebrow looking at Robin and gave a small grin.

"I suppose we go to Nottingham then."

Robin smiled back, glad of the backing.

Djaq was looking confused; she was staring into space clearly thinking about something. Considering the pluses and minuses of the plan he assumed.

"You said we would take off for a few weeks? Until the heat is off?"

He nodded, not having expected this line of questioning.

"What else did Marian tell you? About Will and Allan?"

_What?!_

Robin's brain began sending of warning signals. He had stopped short of mentioning what Marian had told him about their injuries. Djaq clearly felt bad enough as it was, and he didn't need John antagonised, because it would be harder getting him to wait for the opportune time to rescue them.

He decided to play innocent, hoping he was just reading her wrong.

"Djaq?"

"You would not think about deserting the peasants of this area for any period of time without a good reason. Like a serious injury to one of your men?"

_Damnit. _

She had him.

"You might want to sit down guys. Marian walked in on Gisbourne, well, doing some torturing."

Robin knew Djaq's tormented gasp would haunt his dreams forever.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The Sheriff was finding that his opinion of Gisbourne was really improving. Not only had the man come up with an excellent suggestion that would most likely transform the peasants, who were increasingly rowdy and uncooperative, into the sheep that they had previously been, but it would give them the perfect opportunity to catch Hood! All without having to kill their hostages, who would most likely continue to be useful for sometime.

He was contemplating holding onto them, and just bringing them out as reminders to the people to keep in line, at holidays perhaps. Even after Hood had been hung (there would be no waiting around with him. They would catch him as he came to save his men, and hang him that hour) there would probably still be some, disorderly elements, that would need some persuasion to stay good little peasants and just pay their taxes without quibbling.

Which is where Gisbourne's little pair of outlaws would be absolutely perfect.

The excitement was too much, and he stood, to try and walk off some of his energy, walking to the window to survey the area his men were readying for the next morning.

The door clanged open as he watched them work, startling him somewhat.

"What the hell are you doing Gisbourne? Scared me almost out of the window."

But how could he be angry at a man with such an evilly smug look on his face? Vaizey pondered how he had ever doubted the man.

"I'm sorry my lord. I didn't mean to startle you."

The Sheriff contemplated whether or not Gisbourne knew just how insincere he sounded when he apologised, before his thoughts took another turn, more important to the immediate context of the conversation.

"Why are you here Gisbourne? Shouldn't you be interrogating our prisoners?"

"He's unconscious again sir. And being distinctly uncooperative. He didn't say a word; we were hardly even able to get a scream out of him."

The Sheriff waved an irritated hand at the man, his previous good mood (and opinion of Gisbourne) evaporating.

"You must be slipping Gisbourne. I mean he's hardly trained in resisting interrogation. He's just a peasant boy. And yet you can't get him to talk?"

Gisbourne glared at him darkly, clearly trying to control himself. He wasn't a man who enjoyed being mocked.

"Maybe I should have a go ay Gisbourne? See if the master can break the little peasant lad?"

Gisbourne again remained silent. His face twitching slightly. The Sheriff resisted the urge to giggle.

He was so much fun to rile.

And the opportunity to get into one of the prisoners, well, today was certainly an exceptional day.

"What about the other one? Who shoved you in the cell? Have you had a go at him yet? Surely you aren't going to allow that sort of spirit to go unpunished?"

"He's one of Hood's men sir. I think that having his friend hurt is just as upsetting to him as being tortured himself. We're hoping to break him down psychologically, so that he's ready to answer our questions tomorrow after the, _festivities. _I've separated them for now, just to amp us his paranoia a bit."

The Sheriff did giggle then, clapping his hands together and jumping a little bit, like a happy schoolgirl.

"Oh Gisbourne, I do so love when your devious."

Gisbourne smiled, or at least did an imitation of one, his lips curling into a sort of almost good-humoured snarl.

"Would you like me to try and wake the other prisoner up for you to have a turn sir?"

The Sheriff was on the verge of nodding when the church bells rang signalling the beginning of a new hour.

"No Gisbourne. It's to late now. I'm ready for my bath now. Maybe after dinner we can see if he's awake again."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Ok, so basically, I was going to include a bit with Allan and Will, but then found it absolutely impossible to write, and I wasn't going to have a chance to think about this story for like, another week. Decided I had to post something. **

**Sorry if this was a little, blergh, I sorta needed a chapter to explain everything even if very little happened. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the guy on Crowded House who, while they were performing in the Sydney Live Earth Concert (which was freakin' awesome) had all the lights go out. **

**And made the comment "There's something very beautiful and deeply ironic about the fact the powers gone out"**

**And then told everyone that now was a great time to snog your girlfriend. **

**Truly awesome. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think of this chapter, even though nothing really happens. **

**Reviews make me write faster…**


	8. In Which Very Little Occurs

**Authors Note: **

Ok, so here's the deal. I have these spectacularly important exams in a few weeks, (actually closer than that, ARGH), and have therefore been studying. Yay. I wasn't going to post anything until they were over, which is mid-August, but the received a poke, and realised I had written this much, which I suppose is better than nothing.

So, this is a semi-update, which I think has a nasty cliffie, my bad. This will be the last update until mid-August. Sorry, SORRY! (I suppose at least you're being warned.)

Thankyou for all your marvellous reviews! You are all wonderful! I hope that this chapter is ok, the whump vote was basically a draw so I think I'm just going to wing this chapter, and see how we go.

Sorry it isn't much… Hope you enjoy, I have been ill, so, ergh, at least its something…

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Allan was standing gripping the bars of his cell so tightly his hands were going white. The jailer was standing nearby to his cell, close enough that he could taunt Allan with his words, but not close enough that he could be grabbed by the man glaring like a caged tiger from within the cell. That would certainly not be an enjoyable experience.

Allan knew that the jailer was talking, and assumed from the smug expression on his ugly face that he was saying something that he thought would be getting a rise out of his prisoner, but his words were washing over the outlaw like water.

All that he could hear through the roaring inside his head that he was attributing to his rather numerous head injuries, were the muted sounds of pain that were coming from the room at the front of the jail. He knew who was making them, and his mind had spent the last 15 minutes or so since he woke up torturing him with what could actually be happening in there, all of his worst fears combining together.

He kept going over the last minutes with Gisbourne in the cell with them trying to think if he could have done anything differently, could he have knocked Gisbourne back and they make a break for freedom?

He had no idea how long he'd been unconscious, and therefore had no clue how long whatever was happening to Will had been going on, and hated himself for that. It seemed like he was even more helpless in supporting his friend because he didn't even know the details of what had been happening.

The jailer, realising that his taunting was being systematically ignored tried a different tactic. He kicked the bars Allan was leaning on, startling him out of hie reverie.

"Are you listening to me outlaw? Or are you to focused on your little pal spending some time with Gisbourne?"

Allan gave him a non-committal glare, and went to turn his back on the man.

"Just jealous that you haven't had your turn yet? Never mind, tomorrows the day for it. Gisbourne and the Sheriff have got it all organised. A nice little public flogging for two naughty boys who got just a little bit big for their boots."

Allan had been honing his ears, trying to hear if Will was making anymore sound, there had been silence from that room for long enough that he was worried, but the jailer's words made him stop in his tracks.

"Not being funny but did you just say flogging?"

The jailer smiled, pleased that his words were finally hitting the mark. He had been instructed by Gisbourne to work at weakening this outlaw emotionally while his friend was otherwise engaged. Gisbourne wanted them both as broken down as possible, so that after the flogging they would be ready to spill everything they had. So the jailer, obedient as ever, had been pacing around inside the jail waiting for the man to wake up for sometime. Of course as soon as the blasted peasant had woken up he had ambled dazedly to his feet, speaking only to demand to know where his friend was, before becoming completely focused on the sounds of Gisbourne's work.

The jailer had spoken for a good ten or so minutes to little effect before taking matters into his own hands. After all, he had to carry out his orders somehow.

And the man was playing right into his hands. He sighed almost gleefully, sometimes he loved his job.

"Are you deaf now too? Good to see Hood doesn't have very high standards for his men. And yes, I did say flogging. The sheriff has organised a nice public exhibition of you and you're friend. Not only so that he can enjoy breaking you in front of representatives from every village, but so he can bring your little leader out into the open. They're declaring that tomorrow will be the end of your little band…I mean Hood can't lead you if he's dead now can he?"

Allan glared again leaving the jailer to ponder if that was the only expression his face was capable of making.

"Robin's cleverer than all of you idiots put together. Of course he knows it will be a trap. He won't come just to be caught, he's just too good." There was a mocking tone in his voice, strengthened with false confidence. He berated himself for wishing that Robin would come and save them tomorrow when it was so clearly a trap. How could he expect Robin to be able to get around all of the security to help them?

_Looks like we're on our own then. Just have to get ourselves out of this then. _

_Easier said than done of course. _

The jailer could tell he was losing his captive audience once more.

"Your friends being very quiet, isn't he? He was shouting and crying out like nothing else earlier. Wonder what's happened? Hope Gisbourne didn't get too excited, be a shame to lose him before tomorrow's festivities." His voice lingered over the word festivities in a way that made Allan's skin crawl.

He leapt back, frightened, as the outlaw suddenly howled with rage and launched himself at the bars. A resounding clang echoed through the dungeons.

"We will get out of here. And you mark my words; I will find you and make you pay for this when that happens." The jailer, thoroughly ruffled managed an unconvincing laugh at the outlaw's bravado before turning and moving swiftly away from the cell, feeling very much like he had just dug his own grave. He was however determined to have the last word.

"Just you wait outlaw, we don't have long to wait now till tomorrow, its almost evening now. Enjoy your last pain-free night." His confidence returning with every step he took away from the furious outlaw he even managed a smirking chuckle before leaving the dungeons in search of a strong drink.

Allan cursed, swinging one arm out and hitting the bars again, ignoring the fact that the clanging made his head throb.

Further cursing, (for Allan was quite prepared to continue on indefinitely) was interrupted by the opening of the door that all of Will's noise had been coming out of, and he stepped as close as he could to the front of the bars to see what was happening.

Whereas before Will had been walking between two soldiers now he hung limp between them as they carried him out of the room…

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Sorry people, that's all I had time to write. This is all I got at the moment. Hope you don't hate me cowers under desk…**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**See you in August…**


	9. In Which the Finale Begins

**Authors Note:** Yes, indeed I am a terrible, shocking person, who is altogether brain-dead after horrible exams. Sorry about the wait, this is sort of mid-to late August really, though I'm vaguely close…I completely underestimated how long it would take me to recover sufficiently from my exams to attempt to post a chapter. Here is my rather belated offering, hope it is ok, please leave a review! I haven't watched or thought of Robin Hood, or any of his rather excellent looking merry men, for like months, so if everyone is a bit out of character…pretend they've all been out between chapters and grabbed a few drinks…

Thanks for all you're amazing reviews of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this! Oh, and for those who are getting altogether sick of this story, fear not! The end is near… sort of.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Djaq often wondered about the commitment of the Sheriff's soldiers to capturing her and the rest of their band of outlaws. And also, even more frequently, about their intellectual capacity. These thoughts had recurred in her head as the outlaws made their preparations around Nottingham Castle, unobstructed by Gisbourne's apparently superior soldiers.

It had been clear from the extra security in and around the castle that they were obviously expected. There were still a number of groups of soldiers patrolling around the forest, the outlaws had had a narrow escape on their way to Nottingham, but the castle was still filled with at least double its usual complement of soldiers. Robin's plan, which Djaq had downgraded from lunatic to 'perhaps able to work given the best luck in the world' after some very deep thought, involved at least one of the outlaws being on the inside of the castle when the moment of opportunity arrived. So, they had taken on the security, hoping not to be noticed as they entered the castle giving Little John's, 'it's so stupid it just might work' philosophy an opportunity to shine. Standing a distance away, observing the castle's front gate, Robin had noticed the fact that only those cloaked and hooded were undergoing any real scrutiny. So, with all of their fingers and toes crossed they had simply dressed Little John in normal clothes, Robin and Much being more recognisable, and given him a cart to pull, with Djaq hiding under what must have been an incredibly suspicious pile of hay filled bags.

And, marvellously, it had worked. A piece of luck they had all been praying for and had finally been rewarded with. Little John, after abandoning the cart in an alley, had disappeared to attempt to blend in with the crowd while Djaq, cloaked, had attempted to unobtrusively make her way to a higher vantage point. She knew that Robin and Much were waiting on the outside of the castle, ready to move in as soon as Marian arrived with the distraction.

Djaq's confidence, which had been abysmally low at the beginning of the day, worn down by her inability to think of anything other than Robin's revelation that Will, and possibly Alan, had been tortured in the castle, now began to raise it's head slightly, as she allowed herself to consider, just for a moment, that there could be a possibility of the plan working after all, helped along by the incompetence of the sheriff's own prized guards.

It did not, however, take long for this newly awakened morale to disappear again. The nervous twitter of the crowd had been getting slowly louder as the sun grew higher in the sky, as more and more people came pouring into the castle from the surrounding villages. Djaq, largely blocking out the background noise, had turned her back on the square as she turned to look over the high castle wall and into the surrounding countryside, wondering how much longer Marian would be. It meant that she missed the Sheriff's artful reveal of his prisoners, as he and Gisbourne stepped out onto the front stairs of the castle.

The gasp of the crowd drew her attention, and she spun quickly to stare down into the square. The Sheriff's booming voice began to echo around the stone walls as she looked for the reason for the wide-spread exclamation, and her eyes moved towards its sound. She saw him almost immediately, standing, proud and arrogant, above his subjects, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Gisbourne was at his shoulder, smugly surveying the people, his eyes glittering. She looked beyond the two, ignoring the self-important ramblings of the Sheriff as her eyes sought out the two men who she believed must have caused the crowd to gasp.

She saw Alan first, struggling with all his might against the two men who held him. They were behind Gisbourne, and therefore almost hidden by him and the Sheriff, but she could still see his bruised face, and make out glistening blood on his cheeks. Her blood boiled and she felt faintly sick. It took only a moment for her brain to establish the fact that a struggling Alan meant an Alan who was probably fairly ok on the whole, and so she moved on, hoping to find Will in the same condition, damaged but fixable, as his best friend.

He was almost completely obscured by the doorway of the castle and the two men guarding him. At he seemed ok, though she could see only a little of him, but then she realised that where Alan struggled against the guards holding Will's were keeping him upright. He was propped almost completely against one, and she could make out dark patches on his clothing that did not bode well for his health.

All of the emotions that had been swirling around in her since the whole ordeal began rose suddenly inside her, fighting for domination. Suddenly she was guilty, and terrified, disgusted, and confused. A sudden dizziness overtook her and she spun quickly to the side, making sure she was out of sight of the square before reaching a corner and retching.

By the time her stomach had calmed, and she had moved herself back onto the wall to observe the proceedings Will and Alan had been taken to the structure erected in the centre of Nottingham, and were in the process of being tied to large wooden posts, which she assumed where there so that they could be kept still as they were flogged. She shivered, her stomach threatening to rebel again, and attempted to regain her focus. Will needed her to act as a soldier, to be quick thinking and concentrating, rather than dizzy and terrified. From the angry shouts of some members of the crowd she knew that the view they were getting of him made clear the amount of damage, and she fought the urge to look, telling herself that making herself more upset would in no way help to keep the narrow focus that she needed.

The Sheriff resumed his speech as the Alan was finally attached to his post, kicking and fighting with everything he had. She tried to listen, to regain her composure and do her job, knowing that it wouldn't be to long before he stopped ego-tripping to the crowd about his magnificent capture and began the flogging that he was obviously looking forward too. Gisbourne, still standing on the steps looked impatient. Clearly he wanted the day's activities to begin.

Djaq looked over her shoulder, desperately peering over the wall out into the surrounding countryside, as one of the soldiers tested a whip.

Where on earth was Marian and her distraction?

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Ok, so it isn't that long. Nor is it that good really. But It's sort of all I got in the tank at the moments, and I figured that something is better than nothing. The great escape is coming up in the next few chapters, as is some good old fashioned comforting (after all, we've had a lot of hurt and we need something to balance against it). Please review, more should be up fairly soon. **


	10. In Which the Finale Continues

**Authors Note: **There really is no excuse, but I'm going to hide behind the white-flag labelled "school work" and cross my fingers. Sadly (or happily…) school is over in like, a week, and then some more spectacularly important exams and then…DONE. Bliss. So, this is an attempt at updating before the real insanity of exams begins, as otherwise my next update would be sometime in November, by which point you all would have well and truly washed your hands of me.

Thankyou all for your fantastic reviews! I love them all, they are the reason that I felt guilty enough to try writing another chapter. Sorry, sorry, sorry again about the wait.

Thanks all for sticking with this well past its anticipated use-by-date (ha, to think I wanted it done within a few short chapters…) we are nearing the finish line people!!!! (I think…)

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The Sheriff's mouth almost hurt from smiling so hard. It was not a position that he had been in often in his life, and he found himself to be rather fond of it, the inability to wipe the smirk from his face.

He was tempted to wander up to the outlaws and attempt one of his "I see you're just hanging around" lines, but he doubted the dark haired one had the strength to appreciate it, and the other one was being decidedly irritable.

As well as the helpless defiance the prisoners were attempting to exhibit, he was very much enjoying the shocked faces of the crowd. As he wandered about on the platform, ranting and raving about Robin Hood's failure to rescue his own men from peril he could almost _feel_ the confidence in the outlaw dropping among the people. Many of them were darting curious, and terrified, glances at the prisoners, as though unable to believe that Hood had allowed that much damage to come to his men.

It was positively delicious.

The Sheriff favoured the crowd with a dazzling grin, allowing all his teeth to show as he prepared to give his eager soldiers the chance to destroy any following Hood might have had. Gisbourne was attempting to hide his impatience at the delay while standing on the steps, which meant that the Sheriff dragged his speech out for another minute or so, again elaborating on the wrongs of following Robin Hood, just to be contrary. Finally it was at the point where he couldn't wait any longer either, he was most eager to watch the morning's proceedings, and so he turned to the man testing the whip and nodded his head.

Which, apparently, was not only the signal for the whipping to begin, but for all hell to break loose.

No sooner had the man raised the whip, causing a flinch to ripple through the entire crowd, than Lady Marian came screeching into the castle, hair flying wildly in all directions and tears pouring down her face.

Her noise immediately meant that the crowd's attention was distracted, and the Sheriff gave his confused soldier an annoyed signal to pause where he stood, as Gisbourne, _the git, _leapt off the stairs and forced his way through to his lady.

She burst into a fresh bout of tears and threw her arms around Gisbourne's neck, which surprised the Sheriff no end. He exchanged a startled glance with the blonde outlaw who had raised a confused eyebrow at the proceedings.

Not close enough to hear what the blasted woman was saying Vaisey stepped off the platform and moved closer to the two, muttering under his breath about the uselessness of women, and how they ruined everything.

As he tried to force his way through the pulsing crowd he was able to see Gisbourne leap onto a horse, that had apparently materialised out of thin air, and wave his arms about, summoning soldiers to him. Marian was smiling now, and calling out things like "Thankyou my Lord" in such a nauseating tone that the Sheriff thought he might puke on the nearest peasant.

His angry shouts had been swallowed by the crowd, and by the time had reached the woman, whose tears were drying rapidly, Gisbourne had disappeared with three quarters of the soldiers thundering after him.

The Sheriff shook his head at his right hand man's stupidity, and decided to make a point of the meaning of the word "whipped" at their next meeting.

After spluttering for a minute at Gisbourne's rudeness, and wondering what on earth would have convinced him to leave the party so quickly, and so well-escorted, he rounded on Marian, who was now dramatically gasping for air.

"What on earth is going on?" He thundered, wondering to himself how on earth the situation had managed to get quite so out of control.

"My lord it was Hood!" She cried, "he and his men attacked my home, they are holding my father, I was barely able to escape! I came straight here for help, but…" The sheriff took an involuntary step back as tears reformed in he eyes, "I think that I might be too late to save my father".

And then they started again, pouring down her face. Her eyes, already red and puffy, were swelling rapidly, and she sniffled repeatedly.

Vaisey rubbed his temples as a headache started. He turned his back on Marian, ready to attempt to regain _some _order and carry out the whipping, he allowed a small chuckle as he realised that Gisbourne would have missed it. And pondered briefly what Hood had hoped to achieve by not attacking the castle directly, as he had expected.

Maybe he was hoping to bargain hostages?

The Sheriff caught the eye of the soldier who was waiting to continue his duty, raising his hand to signal the restart of entertainments when the second rather unexpected surprise of his morning occurred.

"Don't you dare move another bloody inch" came the thunder of Robin Hood's voice, his tone dark and icy.

Vaisey cringed. _Bloody Gisbourne and his woman troubles. This is all his fault. _

The last thing he saw was the angry fist of an enormous, bearded man.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Ha, there we go, a small offering, but an offering nonetheless. We're getting there, slowly but surely. I will try and get some more updates done in the holidays, but if nothing comes through, FEAR NOT, come November I'll be FREE, and then there will maybe be such unheard of wonders as daily updates…sigh. Bliss.**

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. In Which a Rescue Finally Occurs

**Authors Note: Well, here it is, finally. EXAMS ARE DONE! I am now a woman free of all scholastic commitments, at least until Uni starts, which means that this story will not be nearly so neglected. **

**Although, and skip to the next paragraph to avoid spoilers here, can I just have my little rant about season two? **

**SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS**

**Seriously!!!! They've taken my two favourite characters and twisted them so much I can hardly watch bits. Will's all "oooh, I don't care about the poor anymore lets just kill the sheriff!" and Allan, dear wonderful, gorgeous Allan, has been chucked out! COME ON! I mean Allan's actions are kind of in character, but Will's mostly aren't. Especially how he treated Djaq in 2-04. And they seem to be simultaneously setting Djaq up with everyone but Robin and Little John. BAH. Anyway, needed to get that off my chest. Thankyou for listening…**

**END SPOILERS! END SPOILERS! END SPOILERS!**

**Ok, back to my story, which is thankfully set in season one. Glorious season one. We are getting closer people! This chapter is the beginning of the comforting, after an enormously disproportionate amount of hurting. **

**Thankyou again for all your fantastic reviews! I apologise profusely for my horrifically terrible updating record. Things will change now school is done! And thankyou especially to the people who thought the last chapter was funny! I thought it was, but it's always nice to have other people agree, rather than me just laughing at my own jokes. **

**Also thankyou to my reviewer who asked what Marian was going to do after so obviously allying herself with the outlaws, hadn't thought about that at all, so you reminded me of something else I needed to include. **

**Stick with it! We are nearing the finish line!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The moment the sheriff went down chaos reigned in Nottingham square. The few soldiers that Gisbourne had left behind after thundering away to Knighton Hall had mainly be left because there was no time to wait for them, as they were those around the battlements. This meant that there was ample time for the outlaws who had marched through the gate to reach their friends hanging in the middle of the square before any of the castle guards could even reach the ground. Djaq, who had begun moving the moment she spotted Marian from the battlements, moved out of the protective circle the other three had formed around the base of the structure and was working at cutting her injured friends down from their bindings, something that was made quite difficult by the tears blurring in her eyes.

They looked so much worse up close that she was having trouble focusing. She knew she needed to switch into physician mode, to be disconnected and passionless, or else none of them stood a chance. But meeting Allan's swollen gaze as she tried to saw through his ropes almost broke her spirit completely.

"I can wait" he muttered, sounding relieved and terribly defeated at the same time, "Please can you help Will?"

There was a choked quality to his voice, a quiet desperation, and though she did not know exactly what had happened in the dungeon she knew instantly that he was feeling guilty about it. She pressed that thought to that back of her mind to deal with later.

"I need you to help me." She said, "I cannot carry him by myself."

His eyes widened, and she realised he had not considered this. That somewhere in the back of his mind he had seen Will walking out of the castle with the rest of them. Then he nodded, and began to gently shake himself out of the bonds Djaq had cut while she moved on to help Will.

She cut his feet free first, waiting for Allan to be ready to catch him as soon as she cut the ropes holding his hands up, because those were the only things holding him up right now. She could not bring herself to look at him closely, she knew she could do nothing here anyway, but had to wait for them to arrive back at the camp, and she would only panic herself at the nature of his injuries.

Allan had moved haltingly into position, the strain of being tied in such an uncomfortable position clear in the way he kept rubbing his shoulders. She gently cut the ropes holding Will upright, and leapt up to take some of the strain as he folded onto Allan. He was certainly much heavier than his light frame suggested, and she had to shift so that he was positioned between them. Once Will was draped as comfortably as he could be between herself and Allan she called out to Robin, who was standing near a rather large number of unconscious soldiers. There were only a couple left who had not been dealt with, although Djaq did not think it would be long before Gisbourne realised that Knighton Hall was completely empty and thundered back to Nottingham.

She was rather in awe of just how well the rescue had gone as Robin, John and Much stepped up onto the platform to surround her and Allan. Robin chanced only a single look over his shoulder at his injured men, but Djaq saw the guilt in his gaze and knew he would not be forgetting this event any time in the near future. He gave orders in a sharp, punctuated tone.

"John, carry Will, it will be quicker. Djaq, you stay with Allan, help him walk. Much, you and I will cover them. Let's move."

The people, who had previously been so shocked when the Sheriff had paraded his prisoners in front of them, cheered as they moved back towards the gate where the horses were tethered. Marian, who had stood out of the fray so as to avoid being skewered by a guard, followed them silently. The role she had played, which was so vital to their success, Robin and her father had both claimed would too easily connect her with the outlaws. Should she had stayed in Knighton Hall she would have been captured by the Sheriff, and after the treatment she had seen Robin's men undergo Marian's usual stubbornness had deserted her, and she had meekly agreed to listen to Robin, and join him and the other outlaws in the forest.

It had helped that her father was still well known and well respected; he had been offered a place to stay at a fellow Lord's house some way further north. There he would be safe, and closer among those who were aspiring to stop the Sheriff. He had left earlier that morning, and Marian was planning to visit him as soon as the outlaw prisoners were well.

They moved quickly to the horses, and Djaq assisted Allan onto her own, noting that as he walked he was decidedly unsteady on his feet. She tried to remain focused on the road, not to look at Will's limp body on John's horse, or feel the shake in the arms that Allan had wrapped around her as they rode away.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Allan had considered himself well and truly done in the moment he was finally fastened to the flogging pole in the middle of the square. He had wondered briefly if the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, the one that trumpeted the help he had so desperately wished for was no coming, had been felt by Tom, when he was led to the noose and no one had come to save him.

When Marian had come flying into the castle screaming he had been completely confused, wondering if she were acting alone, or if the impossible rescue was actually going to take place. When he had seen Gisbourne leave with so many soldiers he almost declared his undying love for Marian right then and there, for moments after they had thundered away Robin and Much stepped through the gate. At his leader's angry bellow Allan had allowed himself to sink with relief.

They were going to get out of it.

He had the utmost respect for Robin's abilities. Once he had seen the man he had trusted that the rest of the plan would work out. When Djaq sprinted up onto the platform he didn't think he'd ever been so pleased the see anyone before in his whole life.

Carrying Will, holding him upright even for those few moments had hurt, and walking had let him know that just because he wasn't unconscious it didn't mean that he was completely ok either. His vision was blurring, and he did not think he would have made it to the horse without Djaq guiding him. He kept his gaze focused on Djaq's back, trying to ignore how nauseous the bumpy ride was making him, and the fact that Will had not so much as stirred since they had gotten him down. He was sure they way he was being held on John's horse was aggravating his injuries, but Djaq had explained tersely as they climbed onto the horse that they needed a quick escape in case Gisbourne returned, and Allan, who would be pleased if he lived the rest of his life without ever seeing Gisbourne again, was perfectly happy to accept that reason as a good one for high tailing it out of Nottingham.

As they rode Djaq informed him that they were heading towards a cave, where they would be perfectly invisible to the Sheriff's men, not matter how many soldiers he poured into the forest, though Allan was too tired and feeling to ill to really take in anything she was saying. He just wanted to get off the horse and sit down, lie down, sleep without it being induced by his head banging into something. He wanted, needed, to know that Will was going to be ok, but noticed that Djaq, despite her rather manic talking, which appeared to be her way of dealing with the situation, was steering well clear of that subject.

They arrived at the cave, and he dismounted gingerly, ignoring Djaq's calls to wait for John to help him off the horse. He wanted to shout at her, to tell her to stop worrying to much about him when Will was injured so much worse, but he never got the chance, because the ride had obviously been too much for him and he drifted into darkness with the exertion of getting off the beast.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Mmmmm, not my best work, but my brain melted after my last exam yesterday, so what can I do. Any update is better than no update, as I so often say to excuse my mediocre chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! See you all soon, with the next chapter! If it isn't here in a week or so that's laziness, and I have no excuse, so pester me. That usually works. Lol. REVIEWS! **


	12. In Which There is Calm Before a Storm

**Authors Note: Ok, look, an update, and it hasn't been a million years! What an enormous shock!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! They mean so much, and really are the fuel in making me write more!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review, thankyou so much for reading people!**

**Also, everyone keeps commenting on how I use different personas, but I realised I haven't got really Little John having his own say yet, so I have attempted his voice this chapter…it may or may not succeed…wish me luck. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

This he most certainly did not like.

He had only held Will for a few moments, firstly through the mad dash out of the castle, and then as he gingerly lifted the boy down off his horse and carried him into the cave, where Djaq had prepared a comfortable pallet for him to lay on while she worked to save his life. It had felt like he had carried a feather. Of all the outlaws Will was most definitely the slimmest, and though Allan and Djaq had struggled a bit trying to awkwardly hold his dead weight up between them John had simply held him the way one does a small child as they are dragged to bed.

Not only had he felt light, almost intangible, he had felt warm. It was perhaps the warmth that worried the big man the most. He had no medical experience, but there had been a time, long ago, when Alice had been on the verge of death, a terrible infection plaguing her only months after they had first married. When he had picked her in his arms and taken her to the healer he had been able to feel the warmth of her pale skin, as though he were carrying a flickering bonfire. Will had felt the same, an inescapable heat rising from his body.

When he had set they boy down on the bed Djaq had created he had exchanged a look with the guiltily hovering Robin, who had leant to feel Will's forehead, his expression demonstrating that he understood the dangers of the heat as well as John.

John knew Robin was not just worried about his temperature. Here in the dim firelight of the cave, with nothing like fighting guards or riding getaway horses to distract them, there was time to stand and catalogue all of the young outlaw's injuries, or at least those that were visible outside of his tattered and stained clothing. Every bruise on the young face stood out against terribly pale skin. His lip was split, eye rapidly swelling, and there were bruises that stood out around his neck as though someone had grabbed him by it and held their grip there for sometime.

John felt sick, violently nauseous, and knew he had to get as far away from the cave as he could before he threw up on someone or something, neither of which were options that would be in any way helpful for Will's recovery. He moved to make his rapid escape from the claustrophobic cave, and Robin's self-recrimination, which was slowly filling the small room, though he had yet to voice a word.

He left the cave just in time to see Allan's eyes roll back into his head as he tried to swing himself off his horse. John, reflexes he didn't know he had kicking into place, leapt and caught him before he hit the ground, cushioning the man so that he didn't land on the hard ground.

He stood up, this time holding Allan in his arms, relieved that the man was not only heavier but the right temperature. Djaq gave him a grateful smile, which did not match the haunted expression in her eyes.

"I think he's just exhausted, though that head injury isn't helping. Can you stay with him please, just in case? Keep me updated on his condition, I…" her voice faltered, "I know that Will needs me more than Allan does right now."

John nodded gruffly, ignoring the fact that the last thing in the world he wanted to do was re-enter that cave. He shifted Allan's weight, and nodded once at Much and Marian, who had been given the job of leading the horses away so that they drew no attention to the camp, letting them know that he would keep them up to date as soon as they returned.

Djaq had disappeared as soon as she saw his nod, meaning that the reassuring words he had been mulling over for the whole ride home were wasted, because there had been no time to actually speak them.

He had not welcomed Djaq readily at first, concerned by the implications of a woman in the group more than any of the younger men were. Perhaps it was because of an unspoken desire to stay faithful to his wife, no matter the temptation, and that he believed if he were to ever see Alice, speak to her and touch her the way he did in his dreams, she might taken a woman in the group the wrong way, draw conclusions that would make any reconciliation even more heated and difficult than current circumstances already dictated. Perhaps, and this was a more likely reason, because there was enough standing between himself and his wife already, it was because he had been concerned about the effect Djaq would have on the younger men, who would not realise the need of female companionship in their lives until she was there, one of the gang but so much more at the same time.

His concerns had not proved unfounded, though the consequences he feared had not materialised. Where he had foreseen fights for the right to a woman who wanted none to own her, conflict that had the potential to divide the group, there had been merely been the understanding that nothing could ever happen. He had not been surprised by the confessions of Will and Allan when she was captured by the Sheriff, he had suspected affections on both their parts for a time. What had surprised him was the fact that even after they had made their statements, bar one confused meeting of eyes, they had remained steadfastly loyal to one another, neither mentioning their feelings to Djaq, rather both maintaining a commitment to the status quo within the group, no matter their own desires.

He wondered now what this little episode would do to the three. It was clear, well at least to himself that Djaq was not without feelings for both of the young men who were so interested in her. He believed though that though she loved Allan like a brother, the way he loved the gang of outlaws as he did his own son, her feelings for Will were not so entirely platonic. The faint blush that would colour her cheeks when he offered her things such as a plate of food that he had unconsciously fixed for her or his extra blanket for the cold forest nights appeared for no one else. It had been Will who last week, after she returned from the Sheriff's clutches, had sat and patiently washed out the burn she had received when the two had thought everyone else asleep. John suspected that no one else would have been allowed this job, and that if Will had not offered the independent Saracen would have tried to take care of it herself.

Now though, now that Will was so desperately ill, with Djaq and Robin hunched over his inert body, Djaq issuing tense and static commands and their leader fulfilling them woodenly, as though in a trance, all possibility of things working themselves out naturally seemed null and void. Will's death, which, though John's heart was vehemently denying its possibility, seemed increasingly imminent, would break Djaq as though she were a twig beneath the foot of a horse. On the other hand the guilt she was clearly feeling, shown through the haunted expression that had not left her eyes since she first came barrelling up the hill from the camp to warn them about Gisbourne's men, would surely impair any relationship. Because not only was she feeling guilt about Will, she was worried about Allan too.

John looked down to where he had laid Allan on his own prepared bed. The outlaw lay completely still, the technicolour bruising of his face a vivid contrast to his skin. As soon as he had placed him down he had done a tentative examination of his own, trying to drown out everything that was being said, _and not said_, by Will. His ribs were somewhat tender, but there was no evidence of a break, and John's poking of other bones indicated no pain. His shoulders were obviously sore, even unconscious his arms hung somewhat limply, but there was nothing broken from hanging in the square.

John sent a quick thankyou to God for at least that small miracle. He was not sure how Allan could have escaped serious injury when Will had sustained such damage, but it was at last a small moment of fortune in what was an otherwise grim situation.

The sound of footsteps crunching carefully back towards the camp alerted John that Much and Marian were back, and he removed his hand from Allan's forehead, where he had been attempting to discern his temperature, and stepped outside of the cave to bring them up to speed on the current condition of their friends.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Robin was sitting on top of the cave absently pulling back the string on his bow. There were no arrows in it, though they were nearby in the case Gisbourne's men came anywhere nearby. Though usually pulling off such a spectacular public display of Gisbourne's foolishness would have filled Robin with adrenalin filled excitement he felt strangely emotionless. As soon as Marian had returned from getting rid of the horses she and Much had been ushered into the cave by Djaq, who had clearly decided that he needed a break from medicine. John had offered to take watch if he wished to sit with Allan for a while, but Robin had needed to be by himself for a while, the prospect of spending time with another of the men whom he had failed so clearly was unwelcoming at best.

The inside of his mouth hurt, but he paid it little attention, seeing it as a consequence of his failure more than anything else. He had bitten the inside of his mouth to suppress a gasp of horror the moment that he had Djaq had carefully removed Will's shirt, revealing the smattering of purple and black bruises, and red burn marks that were scattered across his body. Gasps of horror were not what his gang needed from him right now, rather a strong front and the absolute belief that everything would be ok.

It was because he had neither that he had been forced to leave the cave. The complete lack of emotional response was juxtaposed with his body's desire to simply break down and sob uncontrollably, something he had not done since he was a 19 year old who had just inherited a responsibility he felt in no way prepared for, because of the untimely death of his beloved father.

He had seen men injured in the holy land, been injured himself, his body forever disgraced with the ugly reminder of his pain. From the moment he arrived in the middle of the Holy War he had always associated the horrors and evils of the world with war, for when before had he been so close to disease and the finality of death, as men were carried to the other side by their screams and shouts of pain. England was a safe haven, and even after beginning his fight with the Sheriff it was still to the holy land that he associated pain and death and destruction.

Now England had been tainted inextricably. It had begun with the knowledge that his only real wound in the holy war had come from an Englishman. But this latest injustice had forever removed the innocence that he associated with his beloved country. His men had been tortured; burned and beaten. They were not soldiers, not nobles dragged into a war that they believed would bring them glory. They were two young peasants. Now his nightmares would not bring him a combination of the Sheriff's evil with the haunting sands of the desert. They would combine leafy forests, Locksley, English made castles, with the darkness that he had so long believed England would resist.

He twanged the bow string once more, finding it a repetitive mechanical motion that satisfied his hands desire to fidget. Once more his mind began to show him images of the past few days, mixed with the few other times in his life in which he had felt this disgustingly miserable.

He wished for medical training, for Much's ability to know which herbs Djaq meant and to be able to find them in the forest, for John's knowledge of ailments and home remedies that came from the inability to afford real medical help. He longer for anything that would provide him a use in this calamity.

The helplessness threatened to overwhelm him and he buried his face in his hands, trying to imagine a happier time, to place within his mind the happy times they spent at the camp, with Allan's wild stories and Will's quiet laughter, which overrode all of Much's loud complaints, a picture so much more pleasant than the dull, uncomfortable silence that resided over the whole gang at the moment.

It was in that position that Marian found him a short while later, flustered and sweaty, her hands slightly bloodied. She knelt beside him, her voice even as she murmured her news in his ear. It took him less than a second to leap to his feet and sprint back into the cave, unsure whether to believe what she had just told him.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Hmmm, well, that's all for this chapter. Hope you liked it, I'm actually rather proud of it, which is unusual for me. Absolutely nothing happens, which I know is infuriating, but it was nice to stop and have a large amount of introspection. I promise that we will discover what's going on with Will and Allan next chapter. **

**Oh, trying something new, here are review replies, but only for people who reviewed the last chapter, otherwise I'd be here all night. Thanks again for everyone who has left a review on previous chapters! I love you all! **

**Forever A Fool of Fortune** Lol, thanks for your enthusiasm! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see the definitive answer on how badly Will's been hurt.

**Pig-The-Prophetess**Thanks so much for your running commentary!!! I have had so much fun reading all your reviews! It's been great for you to tell me your favourite bits of certain chapters, and just to let me know your general opinion! Thanks for your fantastic support, I'm so pleased you're enjoying this! Hope you like this chapter too.

**JosephineInLove**Thanks for your review! Glad you're enjoying the story. Lol, yes, maybe I was over reacting a little about Season Two, I just, I dunno…the way he threw Djaq into the cupboard, rubbed me the wrong way a little bit…Hope you like this chapter!

**lillend: **I make you cry? I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing, I'm assuming good, I cry at the drop of a hat, and its usually good for me. Thanks for your positive comments! Glad you like my characters, I always worry that I haven't got them right! Hope you liked this chapter.

**American Gypsy**Yes! Someone who feels the same about season two, thank goodness I'm not losing my mind! Glad you like the story, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy when people say nice things about me! Hope you like this chapter!

**DeanParker**Fear not! I like Allan, but I love Will. I won't ever let anything come between him and Djaq! As for killing Will, lol, you wrote that in one of your earlier reviews and for some reason I went oh, hadn't considered that, wonder if it would work…But don't worry, I'm not usually a deathfic person. And Will is much to gorgeous to let die.

**Rain-Pyr**Glad I could lift the spirits! Thanks for being positive about my character writing, I get a little paranoid about it sometimes. And yes, I am trying to have faith in season two! Thanks for having faith in me and my story, hope you liked this chapter, it was for fear of poking that I am updating within a week! Lol.

**shade-of-lily**Thanks for your support and enthusiasm! Hope you liked this chapter!

**ness345**There was some vague tending of Will by Djaq in this chapter, but this was just the entrée. The real stuff is coming, fear not, there will be an abundance of tending. Thanks for your support!

**emz:** Thanks for your positive encouragement and support! Here is a new chapter as promised, hope you like it!

**scorpiagirl93**Thanks for your honesty, it is very much appreciated. Glad you liked who it centred on, I love the way those three characters interact and I'm glad I could capture that somewhat in the story. Hope you like this chapter even though they aren't as central.


	13. In Which There is Allan

**Authors Note: Yay, another update, huzzah for updates that come relatively quickly. **

**Thanks again oh yee who reviewed the last chapter, reviews are awesome, and I love you all! **

**Thanks especially to all the people leaving your thoughts on season two, its nice to toss all the opinions around to try and sort out my own thoughts. I still hold to my previous ranting though. Lol. **

**Enjoy this chapter and leave a review please!**

**Oh, and I apologise in advance, this chapter is supernaturally long, or at least it seems so to me. All who leave off in the middle and aim for the summit the next day are excused. **

**REVIEW!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Marian had never received any real medical training. She had been given pointers now and then, a muttered comment from Robin as she sewed up a wound about how she was doing it wrong, careful instructions from a maid about how to help keep her father's fluids up when he was ill. The Nottingham physician was a man impressed only with his own healing powers, and he had never provided adequate answers to her questions, but other healers who dotted the countryside had provided some illumination on the subject whenever Marian, visiting them with food or supplies, had expressed a mild interest in the subject.

She had previously considered herself somewhat proficient, and had prided herself on her abilities without the training that others went through. Now however, walking into the cave to find Djaq madly trying to clean burns, to bandage ribs, to check the level of conscious, breath sounds, and all manner of other medical issues associated with the incredibly still and comatose Will she felt completely overwhelmed. Robin had been sent from the cave with a pointed glare from Djaq the moment she and Much returned. Marian met his eyes for a moment as he brushed past her to hurriedly escape the place, feeling the anguish rolling off him in waves. She knew he blamed himself for the condition of the men, and that being in such close proximity to their injuries was probably not helping.

Sending Robin from the cave accomplished Djaq's aim of removing the grief stricken leader from the room, but Marian still did not understand how her presence was any more helpful than his was. While Much was proficient, grabbing a clean piece of cloth and beginning to help Djaq clean out the burns Marian found herself rather dumbstruck by the horrific nature of the young man's injuries. She hesitantly collected a cloth and set about the task of at least removing the blood, fresh and dried, which covered his face, hoping to clean his head wound at the same time and so be providing a helpful service.

When Marian's mother had died, so many years ago now, she had crept into the room where her body lay in state being prepared, to find several young women, as well as her two aunts, taking care of the body, and cleaning it in preparation for burial. Now, standing in this cave carefully removing the accumulated grime from the carpenter's ashen face she was feeling a sense of déjà vu that was making her extremely uncomfortable.

She paused for a moment, shaking herself, and making sure her brain was reminded of the fact that there were extreme differences between that situation and this one. That room had been completely silent, except for the whisper of hushed tears, whereas the cave was filled with the murmur of voices. Djaq and Much were continuously conversing, exchanging opinions on how exactly to deal with Will's injuries, while Little John sat in the corner, his low voice vibrating around the room as he talked to Allan, a clear believer in the idea that even those who were unconscious could hear the goings on around them. Her mother had been ill, terribly and unstoppably ill, dying by degrees over a long period of time. By the end she had seemed a frail old woman, despite her relatively few years. Will on the other hand was young and strong, and she reminded himself that she had to have faith in him.

All of the blood had been removed from his face, and she had stood to ask Much and Marian's progress when there was an hushed expletive from John on the other side of the cave, it was followed by a laugh of relief and joy. Marian reached him first, Djaq demanding Much continue on with his work on her more needy patient before rushing over to Allan, concern combined with faint relief etched onto her face. Marian had barely reached the big man before he had leapt carefully to his feet (being sure to mind the ceiling) and grabbed her, dancing her gently around the room. The joyful moment over they returned to Allan's bedside where Djaq was carefully prodding her patient, his cautious gaze following her movement.

His first words were croaky, but clear, questioning what exactly had happened, which earned him a severe reprimand from Djaq and John for trying to get off his horse without help. He had the good sense to look sheepish, and then tried to move, which elicited a wince that, had Marian not known better, she would have suspected was carefully used to get him off the hook. It worked and the two mother-henning outlaws went back to checking out his health rather than muttering about his bull-headedness.

Marian knew that she should rush to Robin, whom she knew was somewhere outside the cave sitting watch, but until Djaq let her know that the outlaw was out of the woods she was transfixed to the spot.

Djaq obviously knew this too, because her next words, after a few minutes of silent examination, broken only by Allan's "watch where you're poking" and "oy that 'urt!", were spoken to the outspoken outlaw, but directed to all of the worried people in the room.

"It seems as though your worst injury is to your head, but I think that you will be fine once the bruising goes down, if we keep you fairly inactive. The rest of you is badly bruised, but that should go down too. You were very lucky." The note of relief in her voice was obvious, and for a moment it eliminated all the weary fear that had been continuously in her tone since she had begun barking orders upon entering the cave.

Marian took this as the signal to retrieve Robin, who she knew could also use the morale boosting news that at least one of his men would survive the ordeal that he was blaming himself for.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Djaq was sending up silent thankyou's to anyone she could think of as she watched Allan's eyes follow her around his bed, his obvious lucidity making her heart beat with excitement. She had attributed his collapse mostly to exhaustion, though there had been lingering doubt about the possibility of the head wound causing more damage than she could deal with. These doubts were dispelled however as he reacted relatively well to her series of tests as she tested his reflexes and reactions while he whined about her rough treatment. She confirmed John's nervous examination, which had proved there were no broken bones, just severe bruising, and by the end of five minutes had allowed herself to finally admit that optimistic assumptions about Allan's condition were entirely justified.

The only exciting news that any of the gang had had for days was tempered by the fact that Allan didn't really seem to be sharing in it. Her initial announcement of his good health, bar the splattering of bright bruises across his face, had sent Marian spinning from the cave in excitement to pursue Robin, but Allan had simply nodded sagely and gone strangely silent.

She knew that as the groups main physician she should have confirmed Allan's health and returned immediately to Will, to continue cleaning his wounds, and then proceed to wrap his broken ribs, but something niggled at the back of her mind, and she recognised the need to act as a friend for a few more minutes. Much was, after all, almost as qualified as her to deal with injuries, having served some time in medical tents during the war.

She shared a significant look with John, who, perceptive as ever muttered something unconvincing about needing air and left her with her patient.

"Do you not trust me Allan?" she asked after a moment, the emotions charging within her subverting her usual policy of think before you speak and forcing her to say the first thing that jumped into her mind.

He looked startled, or at least as startled as a man whose face is swollen horribly can look. Remembering that shaking his head would be a bad idea he settled for pinning her with his troubled gaze and stating an emphatic "no".

"I do not believe you". Djaq had no idea what he was really upset about, but she could only assume that it was something to do with herself, for even after all of the others had left them alone he was still acting oddly. "Are you concerned that I have diagnosed you wrongly? You do not trust my good news about your health?"

His bitter snort surprised her.

"Of course I trust your good news about my health. Not being funny, but I was never worried about my health. You people are all acting like me waking up is like the second coming, but I was never that badly hurt." He looked away for a moment, but not before Djaq glimpsed the anguish and guilt in his eyes, "it wasn't me that they wanted to hurt badly."

Something clicked in Djaq's head and the sickness that had coursed within her upon first hearing that Will had been tortured resurfaced. Her first assumption upon seeing the boys was that they had both been hurt by the Sheriff, Will's worse injuries explained by a more vicious torturer, or the fact that Allan fought longer or harder, or was perhaps unconscious longer therefore missing out on the worst of what Gisbourne could dish out. But now, now she could hardly form words to express the thoughts that popped into her head. She stared, open mouthed, at Allan for some minutes before finally speaking again.

"My father told me once of a technique that some of the men who interrogate the captured prisoners employ. He told me how they deliberately aim for the prisoner who is youngest or the most vulnerable so that the other prisoners will talk to save him from pain that they themselves would rather take."

Allan was staring at her now, his eyes widening as the realisation began to set in that she knew what had gone on in the dungeons without him having to force out the story of his own failure to protect his best friend.

"I remember that when he told me that story I could not imagine how that form of torture was so much worse than anything experienced physically. He spoke of the pain of helplessness, and how those who suffer from it hurt themselves more than any guard could."

There was a curious look in her friend's eyes, as though he could not understand what she was saying. Surely she could not be excusing his lack of injury now that she knew how much he had been let off from? Will had been _burnt_ and _beaten_ and she was suggesting that he was hurt worse??

He shook his head, opening his mouth to correct her flawed assumptions when she reached down suddenly, wrapping her arms around him, careful not to jostle his ribs, and whispered into his ear.

"My father was a wise man Allan. You cannot blame yourself for something you had no control over. If you do you are simply letting those who did this to you and Will gain power over you."

She unwrapped herself, her eyes fixed on his, communicating her belief in the words she had just spoken, and Allan allowed himself a moment, the first since he had woken up, where he wasn't running over the time in the dungeons minute by minute, trying to work out what he could have done to prevent all the pain that his friend had gone through.

It was that way that Robin found them as he rushed into the cave, bow in hand, desperate for news.

And for the first time since he had heard John's shocking joke about the peasants and the candle Robin's face split into an enormous grin.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Djaq had only been persuaded to sleep when she had begun to stumble from tiredness. Much had collapsed slightly before her, muttering that he was fine even as Robin directed his gently to a bed. Robin and Marian had slipped out for a few moments. Marian had clearly decided that Robin, who had slipped back into a guilty and morose mood after it became clear that Allan waking up was in no way linked to an improvement in Will's condition, needed yet another talk to try and beat into his head that he was no solely responsible for his men being so badly injured.

Little John, tasked with informing everyone if there was any change in Will's condition had become a weight on the side of Allan's bed, and was snoring softly, tossing and turning, his sleep as troubled as awareness.

Allan had taken the moment of serenity within the cave to ease himself gently out of bed, careful not to disturb the slumbering giant, and pad quietly across to sit on the stool by Will's own palette. He was surrounded by bandages, and Djaq's other tools of the trade, discarded strips laying on the ground beneath the chair. A bowl of water, dyed red with blood, was the remnants of their attempts to clean the burns and other wounds. Allan paused for a moment before focusing on his best friend, taking in the equipment that had been used to keep him alive so far. Djaq, before she went to bed, had sat on his bed beside him, and quietly informed him that they had now done everything that could be done to save him, cleaning and binding his wounds, trying to keep an inevitable infection at bay. She had told him that whether or not Will survived the night was largely up to him, the choke in her voice that she tried so desperately to hide a tell tale sign of just how impotent and desperate she felt.

She would be back soon, Allan wondered how long she would last not being with Will if his chances were so dire. True she had been almost unable to communicate she was so tired, but even then she had fought Robin's suggestion of sleep as though he had asked her to torture Will herself.

Allan settled himself more comfortably on the stool, which was not making the pain in his ribs or shoulders any less, and finally turned his full attention to his best friend, who lay, still as death, upon the bed.

Allan hesitated a moment, checking around the cave to check that everyone within it was well and truly asleep. He reached to take Will's hand in his own, feeling as though he needed physical contact, as though the act of holding his friend would mean he was unable to move on. It was a silly gesture, but he felt better for it nonetheless.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and reflected on just how much he hated spending time with the sick.

"Hey, mate, just, just checking in ya know. I'm just, I'm just goin' to sit with you 'till Djaq gets back."

There was no movement, and he felt as though he were standing in a terrible void screaming with no one to hear his words. He kept talking to fill the silence.

"She's pretty keen on you ya know mate. Really got 'er li'l panties in a twist over this mess that you've gotten yourself into. Never seen the girl so caught up before."

It was true. Allan was sure that this being the first supremely life threatening situation that Djaq had dealt with in the group was only part of her reason for being so erratic and upset. After her small chat with him, which had cheered him considerably, though he was still far from convinced of her words, she had returned to working with Will, so focused that she seemed unable to breathe unless she was staring intensely at the young carpenter.

Allan felt thoroughly ridiculous, sure that Djaq's suggestion Will would hear him was completely false, but continued anyway.

"Truth be told, and you know I'm not often one for it, we're all actually fairly keen on you. All that noble heroic stuff, certainly helps draw that ladies in, not that you notice, and of course your invaluable whittlin', I mean, I like not havin' to hack through huge doors by myself and all that. Can't have you just fallin' off the grid now can we? Can you imagine Robin trying to fashion himself a box? Or build a key to a lock?"

His voice cracked, and he paused a moment, wondering if talking about frivolous things like locks was not what Djaq had meant when she not so subtly suggested he speak to his friend.

"But, but I spose it isn't just that, you know, the fact that you're useful. I mean that's great an' all, but it's more than that to ya know? Not being funny, but I think you're just about the best friend I've ever had mate, not that I say it very often or anything."

There was a lump in his throat the size of the forest and he stared at Will for a moment, hoping against hope for a reaction, a sigh, a blink, a rustle, anything that would suggest he wasn't just talking to a man condemned to death by his own body.

"Didn't really show it to well eh mate? I mean, you give me a shoulder to cry on the night my brother dies, and I repay you by falling for your girl and letting Gisbourne beat the hell out of you."

His eyes were blurring now, filling with tears that he was having a lot of trouble fighting back. He was tempted to just let them loose and blame the head injury, but didn't want his message to become indecipherable. Not that Will could hear him anyway.

"I mean, I'm not exactly falling for her, not the way you have, I just, I don't know. And she says that what happened to you, it's not my fault, but, she wasn't there was she? I mean, you were there, and I was there, I could have done something! If I just had woken up earlier the first time, or moved faster against Gisbourne. If I had stolen the keys and we made a run for it. If I hadn't been so stupid as to get caught in the first place, I mean the only reason you were in that dungeon was because you had to come into the camp to warn Robin, which I should have done anyway."

Allan tried squeezing Will's hand, but it was limp. He could feel the heat from his friends body, and it worried him, because it was a clear sign that the infection Djaq had worked so hard to overcome was still kicking and fighting.

The way he should have.

"I guess, mate, I just wanted to let you know how sorry I was. And to say that I just, I wish none of this had happened. And to tell you just how annoying all of your morality and eyebrow raising is, but that I'm so used to it now that this gang can't function without it. Djaq can't, and I can't. We need you mate, we need you to get better, to fight to get better. So that we can all go get Gisbourne together, and you can wipe that smarmy look right of his face."

There was a moment of silence as Allan stared at his friend, at the bruises which peeked up over the bandages circling his chest, and the burns around his wrists that screamed of the consequences of restraints.

And then Little John, moving to much in his sleep, fell of his place lying half on Allan's bed, and fell to the floor with an impossibly loud snore that became a shouted expletive.

Will remained limp.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Well, there we are. This chapter would have been up sooner but I wanted that Allan Will bit in there because frankly **

**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS**** their friendship in season two is annoying me, because it doesn't exist. Yes it's all very well for Djaq to be pleading for Allan's life with Robin (who, if you ask me has become incredibly violent) but where was Will's comment????? He doesn't have to want the guy to move in and play house again, but does he really want him dead????? ARGH. Anyway, I decided that I could boycott season two and give them a nice, solid friendship. So there we go, ner to you BBC. ****END SPOILERS END SPOILERS END SPOILERS**

**Ok, rant out of the way. Hope you liked this chapter, hope it wasn't to sappy and mushy, although I think the mush is rather deserved after everything the boys have been through so far. Hmm, anyway, tell me what you think!!! Can't wait to give you more, we are getting so close! **

**Vida Loca- **Thanks for the hug, glad you liked Little John, he is actually one of my fav characters in the show, but all he ever seems to do is bash in doors and mutter to himself. Lol, so he therefore seemed like an excellent person to have muttering while all the medical-ness is going on. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Shade-of-lily- **Sorry Will didn't wake up, I actually planned to start this chapter with that, but prefer the way I've done it. His waking is written at the moment, and will be posted when it gets a chapter to accompany it. Glad you liked Little John too!

**ness345- **Lol, nice to find someone who agrees about season two, the part in ep 5 was very cute, I do agree, but there has been rather a shortage since then. Lol, and I went and watched those interviews straight away, they did seem rather telling (fingers crossed!) Thanks for the support, hope you enjoyed this!

**snowflake19- **Glad you like a nice Will/Djaq fic! I do agree a bit on season two, the triangle is good, and there are clues. I think I'm just impatient, I want them together now lol, perhaps a little petulant of me. So pleased you like the story! Thanks for the support, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**RixxiSpooks- **Thanks so much for your enthusiasm, and for the fact that you like the way I write the outlaws, it's the thing that I really strive to do, on top of everything else, to get their relationship right. And yes, THANKYOU, someone noticed how quick Will was to accuse Allan, I mean, ERGH, stupid writers… Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**DeanParker- **Totally didn't mean to make you cry, fear not the cliffie kind of resolves in this chapter...and there is always the next chapter. Tried to make this one slightly less cliffie...Hope you enjoyed!

**Pig-the-Prophetess- **Lol, I was very satisfied by your review! I love your detailed commentary, it's awesome. I see Little John as an uncle sorta guy too, because he's cool, but he's not as young as the rest. Thanks for being so positive, and for using three languages in your review, its always nice to be pleaded with in German lol. Hope this satisfied you!

**Rain-Pyr- **Lol, you caught me, Will is going to live, but it's still nice to leave you all hanging. Glad that you like my story enough to forgo sleep, although, a little worried too…lol. Much's point of view, I'm a little worried about, he's not a character I relate all that well too, but I want to try and write him nonetheless, just to try my hand. Hmm, hope you like this chap!

**Stripysockz- **Yay, another reader! Glad you like everything so far, hope they all stayed in character for you!

**Soapy-Liedown- **Fear not, he's on his way back, seriously, he's much to good looking to die…

**JosephineInLove- **Here is the update, slightly later than I had planned, but here nonetheless. Thanks for your support, hope you liked this chapter!

**AmericanGypsy- **Glad you liked Little John! Here is another relatively fast update (compared to previous attempts lol), hopefully I will be able to keep this pace going! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Blackfishy- **Lol, yes, he is much to gorgeous to die. Allan too now that I think about it. Shivering eh? That's a response I haven't had to one of my stories yet! Hope this chapter had an effect as well!

**Gewher- **They are my favourite characters too, not that you can tell the way I treat them. Lol, your suggestion that the Sheriff only acts because of jealousy had me laughing my butt off, and I am determined to try and work that in somewhere. Lol. Thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter!

**Scorpiagirl93- **Glad you liked the last chapter, yes, Will is MUCH to cute to kill. Lol, hope you liked this latest instalment, let me know what you think!


	14. In Which There is an Interlude

**Authors Note: Ok, long story short I have been away for the past week or so celebrating finishing school with a plethora of late nights. Hence my brain being held on by only a tiny thread. I had this section written before I left and meant to post it as a kind of teaser, then time got away from me and blah blah blah, excuses excuses excuses, I ended up not posting it. **

**Still brain dead, so no decent writing will be coming for a time, but figured that I could at least supply you with this tiny teaser before you get the next, hopefully large, chapter fairly soon. **

**Oh, ****SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS ****by the way, my opinion of season two, still fairly low, but episode nine, did anyone else think that maybe there was a hint of the glory days in that one? Some hilarity from Much, a clear point to Will and Djaq being an item AND, a moment with Will and Allan where they didn't hate each other. I was practically giddy. **

**END SPOILERS**

**Anyway. The authors note is now longer than the chapter. I apologise profusely. More soon. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

It felt like he had fallen asleep in a furnace. Was that possible? His muddled brain was trying to inform him that when one fell asleep in a furnace one would be burnt so quickly as to have no time to realise that one had fallen asleep in said furnace, but he was still sure that that was what he had done.

After all, how else could he be feeling so hot? He was sweating, burning.

Maybe not the furnace, but something equally hot.

Was the house on fire? He smelt no smoke, or at least he didn't think he could smell smoke. Surely if the house were on fire he would be suffocating in the stuff. Unless the fire had only just started. But then he should be getting up, and telling his family that there was a fire. Did Luke know yet, or his father?

He tried to shift, to get himself out of his bed, which felt nothing like his bed, to warn them of the danger. But even the slightest movement, a tiny twitch of his body, elicited waves of terrible pain to wash over him, pain which until that point had been relatively obscured by the heat.

He moaned, wishing he could just roll over and curl up on himself, to escape the fire and the pain, neither of which he could remember or understand.

Suddenly it felt like his prayers were answered, or at least some of them. A cool hand, delicate and soft was on his forehead, cooling his ailing body. He sighed with something akin to relief. He would know that touch anywhere, and even though a simple hand on the forehead explained nothing about his current situation he felt, for a moment, safe.

His voice, rough from screams and disuse was weak and soft, and he wondered for a moment, blearily, if it was even him speaking.

"Djaq?"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Ducks to avoid items thrown at head, sorry, that be all. But more soon, cross my heart. **


	15. In Which Will and Djaq Chat

**Authors Note: Well, here we are again, getting remarkably close to the end. Well, closer than we were last chapter but not as close as the next chapter will be. If this chapter seems at all disjoint or irritated it's because I am grumpy as hell. Because youtube just cut me off smack bang in the middle of episode ten of season two and I was very much looking forward to seeing how it ended. Ergh.**

**So this chapter is now a nice way of me venting all my frustrations. **

**And of course, another step towards the end of the story.**

**Can I just say another huge thankyou to everyone who is reviewing, you make writing so much fun! Not only do I get to enjoy finding where the story is going (I think, though it seems impossible, that I actually have less idea of where we will end up than many of you) I get to hear your responses as well! Thankyou all so much! Hope you like this chapter.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Djaq was moving carefully, trying to lay a cool cloth across Will's too warm face and at the same time trying not to awaken Allan, who had fallen asleep clutching his friend's hand like a lifeline. She wasn't particularly worried, relating the sleep to exhaustion rather than the repercussions of the head wound, but had decided she would wake him within the next hour or so just to check his reactions.

Will was still, quiet and unresponsive as she tried to tend to him, and it broke her heart. Though he wasn't always bouncing on his toes, full of energy like Robin with his child-like excitement, most times when she looked at him (which, now that she considered it was decidedly more than she looked at anyone else,) he was still moving, whittling something or going through fighting drills with his axes. He never seemed to pause, except for the few moments where she had turned from a job she was doing to find him simply sitting nearby, watching her intently, as though just her presence stilled all the energy that he put into his other movements.

Now he was still, and there was no intensity to his gaze, no words craving to be spoken hidden behind his nervous eyes, he was an empty, broken shell and it hurt her as though she herself had been the one to be tortured. It scared and amazed her how linked she felt to the man lying still and silent on the palette.

Her emotions were whirling inside her, and it was getting to the point where she just wanted to stand outside and scream bloody murder at the universe until it did something to fix Will, because for all her longs hours of listening obsessively to her father's discussion of medicine she was unable to do anything but hope beyond hope that Will was strong enough to pull himself through his pain and come back to them.

Djaq considered herself a pragmatic person, someone who would look at the pro's and con's of a situation and think it through, take the most acceptable and reasonable course. Or at least, she had been that person until she joined Robin's gang. Until she _was accepted_ into Robin's gang, thanks largely to Will's quiet nod to acknowledge that he wanted her in. Then she had been swamped by the frivolity and spontaneous nature of the Englishmen she now lived with. Robin, who usually planned missions between leaving the camp and arriving at Nottingham. Allan, who didn't need to think about his own plan of action, because he could talk almost anyone into anything, and was a good enough fighter to cover the times when his efforts were rebuffed. Little John, who she loved dearly because he wouldn't know a plan other than 'fight your way through the front door' even if it hit him on the head.

When she had been at home, she paused a moment considering it strange that she had to force herself to consider the heat seared plains of the Holy Land her home when the crunch of feet on fallen leaves and the dull intensity of the forest's cold seemed so much more appropriate. When in the Middle East she had overhead the plans for battle made by her own people there had been discussion, attention paid to every minute detail, nothing left to chance. She had always followed this example, or tried to.

But now, now after being here so long, feeling so accepted and free within the gang, now she could feel the influence of this spontaneity on herself in her thoughts and feelings about Will. Sometimes she would catch a glimpse of him, laughing with village children, and she would get the urge to run to him and throw her arms around his lanky frame and have him spin her around the way he did the little ones who flocked to him. Other times, as she lay down to sleep she would dream of herself going up to him and telling him everything that was on her heart, how her blood ran faster when he was nearby, how he need not be embarrassed of her catching him staring, because she looked forward to those moments the way she looked forward to breathing. She dreamt of shouting 'damn the consequences' and laughing as he took up her cry and pulled her to him.

She had always worked hard to reinstate order over these feelings and thoughts, to remind herself of the man at home, whom she had never met, but who she was destined to marry, because of a deal made between parents now long dead. But right now staring at the limp body in front of her she wished for the chance to be frivolous and English, to confess as she had always dreamed of confessing. Surely no consequence society could bring upon them could be worse than the thought of him dying without knowing what she felt. What she had never allowed herself to realise she felt until this very moment, listening to the harmony of Allan and John's snores echo around the tiny cave.

She could feel tears pressing, ready to fall, and she fought to control them as she realised what she would lose if Will died. It was things that she had been thinking of ever since she watched him go limp so suddenly, what seemed like years ago as he implemented her plan in the clearing. She would miss his smell, dusty wood shavings coupled with the earthy goodness of the forest. His smile, his laugh, the twinkle in his eye… the list continued on and on and on, and she tried to force herself away from it. To not dwell on it, because should he die, and it seemed so likely that he would, she did not want to have so much to miss of him. She would rather remember nothing, for then she could miss nothing.

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly, gloriously, the way the light interrupted the darkness upon creation, when Will shifted ever so slightly. The contrast between that twitch and his previous deathly stillness was enormous and she froze in her place for a moment, unable to believe that the universe had yielded to her wish without her even needing to scream uncontrollably. A tiny moan emanating from Will's mouth, lost almost immediately against Allan's snores, had her moving, faster than she had believed possible, and she laid her hand across his forehead, hoping the physical contact would draw him to her.

His breathing had changed, where it had been light and irregular in unconsciousness it was slightly faster now he was vaguely awake.

"Will? Will? Can you hear me? Can you open you're eyes? I know it hurts, but I really need you to open up your eyes for me." _Really, really, really need you to open your eyes. Otherwise I may as well close mine forever as well. _

There was a pause, charged with emotion. Beside her Allan was awakening too, drawn back to reality by the urgency in her tone.

"Djaq?" Will's voice was a breathless whisper, but she heard him as though he had shouted. There was a tearful choke in her voice as she answered him, keeping her hand on his forehead so that he knew she was near him.

"Yes, yes it's me. Can you open your eyes for me? Or try and tell me where you hurt the most? I know the pain must be terrible but we need you to try and stay with us for a few moments."

He was obviously confused, his brow furrowing slightly and lines of pain etching across his face.

She had to lean in to hear his words.

"Did they get you too?"

He sounded so concerned that she wanted to grab onto him and hug him forever. He really was the most ridiculously chivalrous and caring man she had ever met.

"You're safe Will. You and Allan were rescued from the town square. Do you remember? We came and we fought for you. We would not have left you behind."

There was a light squeeze of her arm, and she found herself staring at Allan, who smiled, gratitude evident. It was clear her words meant a lot to him, even though she spoke them to Will.

"Allan's safe? He's ok?"

Djaq was still looking at Allan when Will spoke, and she grinned, his voice becoming stronger and clearer with every word. He was definitely not 100, or even 50, but he was so much more than the limp shell she had been helping such a short time ago that he heart soared.

Allan, who had been grinning with such naked relief after Will had moved that she had felt like an intruder on his joy, changed abruptly the moment Will's words were spoken, and he stood from his chair and disappeared from the cave.

Djaq shook her head sadly, knowing that the only thing that would help ease his guilt and pain would be a nice long talk with Will, once he was lucid enough to conduct it.

"Yes, he's fine Will. A little swollen, and nicely rainbowed, but fine all the same."

His eyes were opening slowly, meeting hers with great effort, and she was struck by just how devastated she would have been had he never met her gaze again.

Her voice was little more than a croak as she smiled weakly at him, suddenly overcome by the enormity of what could have happened had he not woken. Tears began to snake down her face.

"You had us all so worried. We thought…I thought, I thought that you were going to leave me all alone."

And then she was sobbing, crying in earnest in a way that she had not allowed herself too since the death of her father all those years ago. She sat on the stool, draped in a loose hug across Will's body, her head nestled next to his, crying so hard she was almost convulsing. His hand held hers tightly, and she could hear his voice in her ear, and it struck her in a moment of ridiculous clarity that she should be the one comforting him rather than the other way around. But she ignored this thought and allowed herself to cry and cry and cry, letting out all of the emotions which she had forced herself to bottle as she had frantically worked to save him.

"I wouldn't leave you." He murmured in her ear, some indeterminate time later, when she had cried herself out and simply lay next to him, her head snuggled carefully next to his, feeling more relieved than she had in some time. "I couldn't leave you. What kind of man would leave the woman he loves all alone in a forest filled with outlaws?"

And then he was gone again, drifting into a peaceful sleep beside her, his body exhausted, but not unconscious, needing more time to fight the injuries that plagued it.

Djaq lay next to him, tear streaks covering her face, speechless with joy.

The moment was, inevitably, ruined when she shifted slightly to go to sleep next to Will, finally feeling that she deserved rest after so many sleepless hours, and Much's voice sounded, grumpy and petulant, through the cave.

"Can we come in yet?!"

She looked, startled, to the mouth of the cave, and was extremely surprised to see the rest of the gang peering curiously back at her. They had obviously come rushing back to see Will awake, but had stopped short of entering for fear of interrupting her bout of crying.

There was an, extremely uncomfortable moment, which largely involved everyone directing angry looks at Much, before Allan stepped into the cave, mask gliding into place on his face, and smiled broadly at her.

"Well it took you bloody long enough didn't it."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Well, there are moments I love in this chapter and moments I hate. Hopefully you'll love more moments than you hate. Not fantastically long, but I liked the point where I ended it, so I'll try and make up the length in other chapters. Thanks for reading! Leave us a review! The Will, Allan, YAY FRIENDSHIP talk is coming up in the next chapter or so, so be on the lookout for that. We are totally nearing the finish line people. **

**I was slightly over zealous with review replies, which are for the last two chapters, I think the replies may actually be longer than the chapter. But there you go. **

**ness345- **liked your thought that Will is being a butt to Allan because he is trying not to be hurt again hadn't considered that. Glad you like the story. Hope you like this latest offering.

**Blackfishy- **Thanks for being so supportive of my story and for agreeing with me about season two. Yes, ep 9 was a beauty, and the parts I saw of ep 10 were great too, looks like our show is clawing its way back!

**LaneIA- **Nice to see a lover of hurt comfort, not sure if I can promise to much more hurt in this story, but if I decide to write a sequel, which I hope too, there will definitely be hurties in that. And yes, I do tease a bit lol. It's such marvellous fun.

**Kat priestly- **Thanks for your enthusiasm! Glad you like the story, even gladder you like Will lol. He is a gorgeous young man. Hope you like this chapter.

**Stipysockz- **Thankyou so much for your positive response to my story! Your reviews always make me fell all warm and fuzzy. Sorry about the cliffie, hope you liked this chapter and that I didn't overdo the mush.

**AmericanGypsy- **Lol, yes I understand the pain that boycotting can bring. I could never stop watching, I was more meaning to boycott the way they were changing the characters, but episode nine has given me hope for a better future! Fingers crossed! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for your awesome support.

**wildefire- **I love that your logic behind not eating Will is that you couldn't stare at him, not that it would be cannibalism or the other host of good reasons not to eat a person. Lol. Your last review had me cacking myself. Thanks for ranting with me about season two and for supporting my story!

**Lynda- **Thanks for your support, and for letting me know that they are in character, which is the highest praise you can give. Hope you liked this chapter.

**JosephineInLove- **I do agree that updating in exam time is tedious and impossible, which is why it is very handy that mine are finished! Yeeha! Thanks for your positive comments about Will waking up, I wanted it to be eased into, and I wanted people to have to think about who it was. Thanks for sticking with this story and being so supportive! Hope you liked this instalment.

**Pig-The-Prophetess- **I LOVE your reviews. Love them love them love them. They are so full, it's like reading a whole story written just for me! Never say you ramble too much, I love your rambling! Thanks for being so positive, and for enjoying my story, and my take on the characters, and for agreeing about how important Will and Djaq being together is. It is a fundamental point, which, thank goodness, it appears that are finally addressing in the show. Hope you liked this chapter, where I addressed it too, lol.

**elmlea44- **Oh ye of little faith! How could you doubt who Djaq is supposed to be with? Lol, just kidding, there are moments when I ponder her with Allan. And then remember just how cute Will is and decide there is no other man for her. Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Soapy-liedown- **Glad you're enjoying the story and how I portray Robin, wasn't much of him in this chapter but he will be a presence in chapters to come.

**GreggoAddict- **One of my faithful first reviewers! Thanks for sticking with the story, glad you're still enjoying it! Hope this chapter was up to scratch!

**Boys Don't Cry- **bows floridly More was asked for, and so more there is! Hope you liked it! Thanks for your support.

**Rain-Pyr- **You have no idea how tempted I was to make it Allan who he woke up to after reading your last review, but I already had the Djaq Will scene kinda in mind. It was still a hilarious image in my mind though. Thanks for your support, and for forgoing sleep for the story. And also for hating Marian, which is something that I have a tendency to do, and I thought I was the only one. Thanks also for your consistent poking, which is something I need to keep me on track.

**Gewher- **I love the phrase "bittersweetly cute" which you used in your last review, and am determined to fit it in somewhere. I do agree about Will seeming smaller and more depressed, has he somehow forgotten how to smile or something?? Lol, but he appears to be making a happier comeback in ep 9 and 10, fingers crossed that this happy spell continues. Thanks for reviewing and for enjoying my story!

**snowflake19- **You liked Will and Allan! I'm so pleased, I really enjoyed writing that bit, it seems so long ago now, and I'm glad that you liked it too! Thanks for your support! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Ivy3- **I'm the best Will fic you've found so far? I feel so gooey and loved. Thanks for your enthusiasm and support, sorry the last chap was so short, this is hardly much better, but I really liked the point I ended it on. Look forward to some more Will Allan friendship in the next few chapters. And season 2, well, it grates the nerves at times, but its still damn entertaining, and its making a comeback, so fear not! Season 1 certainly kicks ass though.

**Poppycat123- **Thanks for your support, and look, Will, very much alive! Alive and speaking. Did I do good?

**I am The Lev- **I laughed so hard when I read your review. Especially the part where you explained how much you loved my story by explaining the word splendiferous! You have no idea how great it makes me feel to have people make up words about my story! Thankyou so much for your enthusiasm and for being so positive! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Vida Loca- **Very pleased you loved my teeny-tiny chapter, hope you love this one too. Thanks for your support.

**Scottishwriter- **Hating spoilers is very much justified, living in Aus we get shows way, way, way after most other people, and I know what its like to want to throw something through a person who has spoiled it for me. Hence me trying to always signpost my spoilers as obviously as I can. If I'm not doing it well enough let me know and I'll try and make them more obvious. Glad you're enjoying this story! Thanks for your support.

**Liz4- **Lol, yes I am a little cruel aren't I. And I agree, hooray for WillDjaqness! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, where I tried to have a nice long chapter simply dedicated to the two of them.

**DeanParker- **Thanks for your support, look, look, see Will is alive! Told you I wouldn't kill him.

**Marian66- **Glad you're enjoying the story, hope this chapter met expectations.

**GlitteringEtiquette- **ARGH, youtube cut out on me before I could see them shake hands. But just picturing it in my head has been able to help me calm down, and feel significantly better about the BBC in general, because I have not been very happy with them the past few weeks. Thankyou for being so positive about my story, and for enjoying it! Hope you liked the last chapter!

**Scorpiagirl93- **Lol, glad my rant a couple chapters ago made you laugh, good rants are supposed to! Thanks for being so positive and reviewing so faithfully, hope you liked this chapter.


	16. In Which There is Allan Again

**Ok. So here is the new chapter, which has taken me longer than anything I've ever written before. Far out. It has been driving me nuts for weeks and weeks, which is why this update has taken such an inexcusably long time. **

**Oh and apologies for what will most likely be a slew of errors. The majority of this was written the morning after seeing the New Years fireworks where I got horrifically sunburnt saving a decent spot, because every person in the whole country was apparently on the harbour foreshore …and had a bit of a late one…also just had a bit of a messy breakup, so the stars are not aligning for this chapter at all.**

**Ok, so long story short if you haven't seen the finale just skip straight to the story. Avoid the rest of my ramblings completely. **

**SPOILERS!!!!!**

**SPOILERS!!!!!**

**SPOILERS!!!!!**

**SPOILERS!!!!!**

**Seriously, stop reading now if you haven't seen it. **

**Are you gone?**

…

**So, that finale eh?**

**I mean. Wow. I mean. How can anyone go on writing when they have been forced to watch that depressing depressing episode! I mean, the Will Djaq stuff was bloody fantastic. But strewth, why did they have to stay in the Holy Land?? What about Will's hatred of the sheriff (who still hasn't been stopped) and their desire to help the poor!!! Other than that whole bird flying thing what explanation did we get for them staying??? **

**And where oh where was the Will Allan talk that I have waited so patiently for?? I mean, true, the handshake a few eps back was very nice. But they needed to have a talk!! I mean just one scene, on the boat on the way there, they just needed to flesh some things out, like how did Allan take Will and Djaq? WELL? I want to know!!! **

**And do not even get me started on Marian.**

**Lol. Still a little distressed, as is probably obvious…**

**Also, did anyone think the Will/Djaqness, while absolutely lovely in most parts, got slightly, mushy? Almost too mushy? I thought all the little subtle touches were nice, like when he touches her on the shoulder few eps back, or the way he had his arm around her. Hmmmm. Maybe I'm looking a gift horse in the mouth. I mean that bit in the barn was so cute I burst into tears.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!END SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Will slept relatively solidly for the next few days. The others hovered uncertainly around him, taking it in turns to sit with him. It was clear that he was haunted by the dungeons, telegraphed by the fear that shone in his eyes every time he awoke, disorientated until someone gently explained to him where he was. There were nightmares, that left him muttering and restless in his sleep, to the point where he had to be woken up deliberately to prevent him damaging his bandaging.

It was hard on all of them, and John could see that the pressure was starting to show through slightly. Djaq, so delirious with joy when he had first awoken five days ago, was looking tired and stressed again, clearly worried about the possibility of infection setting back in. She and Marian were working hard to each day clean the burns, applying remedies that Much manufactured on a small fire outside the cave. It was almost harder to treat the burns now that Will was on the edge of consciousness. Immediately following the rescue he had been dead to the world, unable to feel Djaq's ministrations, but now, even in sleep, it was clear from his tiny flinches that he could feel her working, and these problems were magnified ten times when he was awake when she treated him.

Robin was still relatively sullen and silent, though with each passing day he became more and more animated, as it became clear that Will was moving slowly along the road to recovery. He was hardly ever in the cave, taking the time to scour the countryside around him for soldiers who could be encroaching on their camp. He had made one or two trips to the villages, to check that there had been no reprisal attacks on the innocent for the rescue of his men, but it appeared that the Sheriff was simply to angry to attempt that kind of retribution. He had been out of the castle, apparently on business, since the morning after the rescue. An extremely sullen and sulky Gisbourne had gone with him, the black eye the incensed sheriff had given him only just beginning to fade.

Marian was stoic, but John could tell that she missed the life she had left behind. She smiled and tolerated Much's cooking, was stoic and brushed off the fact that the few clothes she had had time to grab were not strong enough to withstand the forest life, and never mentioned how much she missed her father. But there was a longing in her face sometimes, a sadness in her eyes. He understood how alien the forest could be upon first entry, but even he had no idea what it was to fall straight from luxury into the life they lived now.

Much had fallen back into routine, which was comforting. He had been disconcertingly silent when Will and Allan were captured, even more so when they had first arrived back, but as it became clearer to him that they should all be ok he was talking more and more again. Yesterday he had whined about the quality of the food that they had left, and stalked off to go hunting, muttering about how useless the rest of them were. It had been then that John knew he was overcoming the stress of the ordeal.

He was most concerned about Allan's behaviour. The night that he had come running to them, skidding loudly through the forest leaves, a hitch in his breath suggesting that moving that quickly was not the brightest thing to do with his injuries, John had feared the worst. That he would turn to see a man broken and devastated, who had just lost his best friend. He had never been so pleased or happy in his life than to turn around and see the smile on Allan's face, gleaming brightly in the moonlight. It had seemed then that everything would be ok, and he had allowed himself to hope that perhaps things would slip back into routine. They arrived back to discover an _interesting_ development in the Will Djaq relationship (and wasn't waiting outside that cave as she cried herself hoarse one of the most excruciatingly embarrassing moments of his life). Allan had made an amusing remark so in character that they had laughed somewhat more hysterically than they would otherwise have, all of their relief pouring out in their glee, and John had smiled and believed that it was a sign of hope. But since that moment, where Allan had seemed so together he had barely been spotted. John had seen him once or twice, sitting by his friends bed, in fact it seemed that he spent a lot of time there, but only when Will was asleep. As soon as he appeared to be waking Allan would disappear from the cave, often for long periods of time, arriving back just as they began to fear that he had been taken again.

John did not know what he was hiding from, or why he was so tormented but he longed to find out. Especially for Will's sake. For most times when he woke up, unsure where he was or what was happening his first thoughts, after being informed that he was safe, were to check on his friend. Djaq had simply begun to inform him Allan was safe as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, to save him the trouble of breathily gasping out the question.

As he became more and more aware each time he woke up, staying awake for longer each time too, his questions ranged from is Allan ok to questions about where he was, how badly he was hurt. There was a suspicion in his tone now, as though because he had not seen his friend he was questioning their continuous reassurances that he was fine.

"But where is he?" would come the hurt question, "I thought I heard him earlier, but, he isn't here"

Robin had attempted to have a word with the man about it, to try and convince him that his talking to Will would help his friend's recovery. It had ended in a shouting match, and Allan being gone for so long that John had been sent to find him. After that Djaq, strangely intuitive into Allan's feelings, had suggested that perhaps they should just let him work it out himself. She had made the point that he had been through an ordeal the same as Will, and that he needed his own time to work through his thoughts. It was clear that she knew slightly more about what was going on than any of the rest of them did.

Today John was the only one left in the cave, having volunteered to stay with Will while the others were attending other duties. Marian and Robin had decided the time had come to attempt to visit her father, believing that this would be easier now that the Sheriff and Gisbourne were mysteriously out of town. Much had been _instructed_ by Robin and Little John to find an excuse to get Djaq out of the camp, everyone believing that a little time away from the claustrophobic cave would do her a world of good. So Much, thinking faster on his feet than Little John would have expected (which reminded him to never underestimate the man) had invented an ingredients collecting expedition, and they had slipped away in the mid-morning.

Allan, of course, had been no where to be seen since the sun rose.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Allan A Dale muttered a curse as the first drop of rain hit him. He had been studiously avoiding being inside the cave, but he had no desire to be completely saturated by the rain which, after the initial tentative splat, was now bucketing down around him.

He sighed, loudly, and turned around, to make his way back towards their current home.

Hopefully, and he crossed his fingers which were going rapidly numb from the icy rain, Will wouldn't be awake. Or at the very least he would be on his way back to sleep, so Allan could just hide outside for a few minutes before slipping in.

He knew that the others, particularly Robin, disapproved of the way that he was acting, the way he was dealing with the situation. They saw it as his inability to cope with Will being so badly hurt. Robin, during their eloquent shouting match a two days before, had said that the reason he wasn't coming to sit with his friend, to talk to him and let him know he was ok, was a defence mechanism, so that just in case the worst happened he would be more able to handle it.

Robin had then elaborated, loudly, on how cowardly a position this was to take.

He had shouted back at Robin, letting the heat of the moment take over and defending his actions from judgement. What he had admitted later, as he stood alone in the forest watching Robin stalk angrily away through the trees, was that Robin was right as much as he was wrong.

Allan was a coward, but not for the reason that Robin had stated so, emphatically.

He wasn't scared to see Will because he was scared of becoming too attached should 'the worst happen'. He was already too attached, had been too attached for every moment that they had spent together since they were rescued from the hangman's noose and discovered that they made the two sides of one very confused coin. Will was his friend, his best friend, his brother, and whether or not he saw him every second of the days following their rescue or hid in the forest from him he was always going to be close to the situation.

No, he had been avoiding Will in his waking moments because he feared the reaction that he would get. He feared that his friend would turn his face towards him, and let the disappointment he felt at Allan's failure show. He worried that Will, who had been so anxious to know he was well, would remember everything upon seeing him so uninjured comparatively, and would ask, that tremor of intensity in his voice that let them know he meant business, how it was that Allan had escaped the harm that he had befallen.

He knew what Robin said was true, that he was most likely hampering Will's recovery by not being there, just another point to add to his already long list of things to be guilty for, but he just couldn't be near the man. Not when there was so much between them, not when he had failed so spectacularly with Gisbourne. Not when his first thought upon re-entering the cave the night Will woke up had been a tiny tummy back flip, a little jealous spike.

Because of course, not only had he failed his friend in the dungeons, he just couldn't shake off the torch that he was holding for Djaq. Which opened a whole other can of worms.

He couldn't stop wondering about that night, that second when all he could feel was jealousy. Because what kind of friend is jealous of a man just coming off his death bed?

_The kind of friend who let him get on his death bed in the first place._

His fear of talking to Will had no effect on his need to know that he was ok, to watch him recover slowly but surely. He spent every moment that he could with his injured friend, holding his hand as Djaq, who was surprisingly unjudgemental about his absences, changed his bandages and cleaned his wounds. He knew as much about Will's health as Djaq did, getting her to carefully explain every procedure to him, what each poultice she was using was doing. There were moments when he could see the longing to try and ask him about his strange actions telegraphed on Djaq's face, but she always resisted the urge, understanding, as much as she could, his need to continue as he was, to slowly work through the trauma of the experience.

He would sit and talk to Will for hours, especially when no one else was around. The nightmares were difficult, almost impossibly so, he would flinch and tense as Will rolled and muttered in his sleep, trying to hold onto him, to reassure him without actually waking him. Usually Djaq or John would come over, offer assistance, help Will to awaken, and in those moments he would slip outside, unnoticed in the chaos, to go and sit on a log somewhere and try not to remember the scenes behind those nightmares. And try not to wonder how similar Will's visions were to the ones that had him waking, panting and sweating, disorientated and sore.

No nightmare had prompted his leaving today. His head had been hurting him quite badly, his ribs aching more than usual, sure signs that he had slept poorly, though he remembered no night time revisit to the dungeons. He had gone for a walk, only short, just down the hill from the camp, to sit on a strangely comfortable rock and mull over the past few weeks. And to consider, as he often did, when he left the cave and needed something to do, what he was going to do to Gisbourne and the Sheriff. It had been a continuously underlying point in the camp that the incident would not be left unrevenged, but there was dispute as to what they could actually do.

Robin was in favour of an enormous heist, in his and Will's name.

He was in favour of just marching in and hitting Gisbourne with an enormous stick until every bone in his body was broken.

Allan had just been trying to figure out the specifications of the stick he would use when the rain had begun. Even though he was only a short distance from the camp he was wet through by the time he arrived back at the cave. He was so cold and wet that he didn't even consider checking to see if Will was awake before pelting into the cave, desperate to find somewhere warm and dry to sit, to begin to peel off the soggy clothes he was now wearing.

And so it was that his heart nearly stopped when, in the process of removing his outer layers, he heard Will's voice, hoarse and tired, mutter confusedly.

"Allan?!"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Ok, so, yes, I am a big fat chicken, but its going to take me even longer to get their talk right, and I think that this is a nice lead into it. I think it deserves its own chapter.**

**So yeah. **

**Here are some good old replies, again I have been overzealous, to all ye who have taken the time to leave me a note. I worship and love all of you, my wonderful reviewers! Tell me what you think about this chapter! **

**Vida Loca- **Hope you've been enjoying the eps! How fantastic is it to not have to wait for them. I think the wait might actually have killed me. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope this one is up to scratch!

**I am The Lev- **Lol, glad you liked the last chapter. Thankyou so much for using the word splendiferous again, and for suggesting that I am better than sliced bread, a high and esteemed honour. Thanks for your encouraging review, hope your exams went well and that you like this chapter!

**Sugar high- **Lol, glad you're enjoying so far. Sorry about the lack of Robin, he's coming, I promise, I'm just not as good at writing him as I am the others. He's so damn moody. Hope you liked this chapter!

**GlitteringEtiquette- **Lol, nice to know he stayed in character. Thanks for saying the story is fantabulous, that word is such high praise! Hope you enjoy this offering.

**Blackfishy- **Glad you liked the last chapter, yes, season two was getting better. I still haven't formed an opinion on the finale, mostly because every time I think about it I get horribly depressed and have to eat chocolate. Hope you like this new chapter!

**Ivy3- **Lol, no there weren't enough Will Allan moments, although I did enjoy that handshake in like ep 10 or 11? Not sure which one. Lol, those two lines you picked out were my two favourites in that chapter too. I didn't want him to just straight out say he loved her, and I'm glad you liked the subtle touch too. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Liz4- **Sorry about the lack of Will Allan conversation in this chapter, I wanted it to have a lead up. The lead up just took me longer than I thought it would. But it is coming, hopefully soon. Lol, and yes, just because I love Will and Djaq I may create a spin off story solely devoted to whacking her betrothed. And I mean mafia style whacking…smiles strangely and then takes medicine

**Scottishwriter- **Lol, I know what it's like having weak will power when it comes to spoilers. I tired to annoy you out of reading the ones in this chapter…hope it worked. Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter!

**Soapy-Liedown- **blushes, well, I do so love it when people say my story is brilliant. Thanks for your encouraging review, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Stripysockz- **Lol, your review made me laugh. And then I spent like the next ten minutes wondering about whether they let mental health patients watch Robin Hood. And then I realised I need mental health too. So there you go. Glad you loved the last chapter, and that it made you laugh. My favourite thing about writing is making people laugh. Hope you liked this chapter, even though there is nothing particularly funny, or even vaguely dramatic in it. Oh, and I totally agree about robin Marian overshadowing. Hence me kinda ignoring them a lot in this fic, which is a bit naughty of me really…

**Wildefire- **Lol. Ahh, the mighty boosh. Classic. Love that show. Especially the episode about the coconut people on the island…but I digress. Glad you liked the last chapter, thanks for your encouraging review, hope you like this chapter too!

**Bambyie- **I'm the best? bursts into tears That's one of the nicest things someone's ever said about my writing. Thanks so much for your review, hope you keep reading and keep enjoying the story!

**Rain-Pyr- **Sorry that the friendship scene isn't in this chapter, I thought it needed a build up, and then the build up became impossible to get right, and then it was all taking to long, and so I decided to give their talk its own chapter. So this chapter is more preamble than anything else. Hope its still enjoyable, thanks for your reviews, tell me what you think about this chapter!

**KeepingAmused- **Glad you're enjoying the story, thanks so much for your encouragement!

**American Gypsy- **Yeah I loved eps 9, 10 and 11. Am still not sure what to think about the finale because the pain that thinking about it causes me. Hmm. Glad you loved the last chapter, hope you like this one too.

**JosephineInLove- **Lol. I was wondering if anyone would notice how distinctly not middle eastern Djaq sounded in the last chapter. I didn't want to muck the scene I was trying to create by butchering how she spoke, so I just wrote it the way I would talk… I think it turned out ok. Lol. Thanks for saying the emotion seemed real, that's what I was going for. Hope you like this chapter.

**Snowflake19- **Nice to know you were touched by the last chapter. It is impossible to resist Will Djaq isn't it! Love them. Sigh. Thanks for your encouraging review, hope you like this chapter.

**Pig-the-Prophetess- **Oh my gosh. Reading your reviews excites me almost as much as like watching actual episodes of the show. I love how you analyse each part of my story, give me your reaction to it, its fantastic. Thanks for all your positive comments on the last chapter, and for liking all the bits that I loved. Glad you picked up on the fact that neither of them may have noticed that he said he loved her, I'm still toying with that idea a bit… Hmmm. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks so much for taking the time to look at my chapters so carefully, and for looking carefully at the story without pulling apart my grammar.

**DeanParker- **Hey, thanks for your encouraging review! Hope you like this chapter!

**Leafdom- **Sorry about the lack of Will Allan moment. It's coming, I promise! Thanks for your incredibly encouraging review, and for telling me that you laughed! I love it when people laugh in my stories. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Lynda- **Thanks for your review! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope this one is up to scratch!

**Suzanne- **Lol, glad you love it! A sequel will hopefully be in the works as soon as I get this one out of the way, I love writing the Robin Hood characters so much I can't imagine not writing anything else!

**Emoras- **Thanks so much for your review! Glad you're enjoying the story, even gladder that you love Will, it means you have good taste. Lol.

**MellieAnne- **Thanks for your encouraging review! Lol, pleased that you didn't find the torture gorgeous, thanks for being so positive about the story.

**Scorpiagirl93- **Sorry to disappoint…the Will Allan scene is coming, I just thought it needed some preamble, and then a paragraph of preamble became like 2000 words of preamble, and I wanted their talk to be in a fresh chapter. Hope you liked this anyway, and see you next chapter!

**Marian66- **Lol. Thanks for your review. Hope you liked this chapter.


	17. In Which They Talk

**Authors Note: SORRY! This chapter has been an absolute pain in the ass to write. I've had to re-watch the majority of the first season, and even then inspiration was lacking. My muse appears to have packed up and gone on an extended holiday somewhere. So, after many many rewrites this chapter exists, not in the form I originally intended, or in a form that I'm sure that I'm completely happy with. But it does exist, and so I present it to you for comment. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter please!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_Even though he was only a short distance from the camp he was wet through by the time he arrived back at the cave. He was so cold and wet that he didn't even consider checking to see if Will was awake before pelting into the cave, desperate to find somewhere warm and dry to sit, to begin to peel off the soggy clothes he was now wearing. _

_And so it was that his heart nearly stopped when, in the process of removing his outer layers, he heard Will's voice, hoarse and tired, mutter confusedly._

"_Allan?!"_

Allan spun around so quickly the cave was showered with water. He had only managed to get one arm out of his outer layer, which sort of flopped about in mid-air with no purpose while his other remained stuck in the soggy fabric. Allan was completely unaware of just how ridiculous he looked, mouth gaping open, eyes bulging with surprise, clothing askew, soaked from head to toe, so that he looked a little like a half-drowned, mentally challenged forest creature. He hadn't even considered the fact that Will might be awake when he came pelting in out of the rain.

There was an extremely pregnant pause in the cave, a silence that was broken only by Allan's gasping pants and the rain hammering down outside.

"I thought you were dead." It was hardly an emphatic declaration, but Allan heard his friend as though he had shouted straight into his ear.

Allan had been prepared for disappointment, for anger at his failure, for Will to maybe refuse to speak to him. What he hadn't been prepared for was the way that relief and hurt managed to mix so completely in Will's voice, the two emotions combining as though they had never been apart. He almost flinched at the raw pain in the voice.

He had imagined many ways that _this_ talk would go, in his walks around the forest in the past week. But he hadn't remotely considered that being the opening line. And so, in lieu of all the apologies that he had been mulling over and fine-tuning he simply spoke the first words that popped into his rather surprised mind.

"What on earth would make you think that?"

He had removed his outer layer, freeing his arm, and been in the process of moving towards Will's bedside as he spoke. Which meant that he was just in time to come face to face with his best friend, who appeared to actually be swelling with indignation.

"What would make me think that!?" Will spluttered, obviously incensed, levering himself up onto an elbow, so that he could make eye contact with Allan, who was sitting in a stool near the bed. "Well, apparently nothing should have made me think that! I mean, it's not like the last time I saw you we were in terrific danger or anything. And because there was never a possibility of anything happening to you when I woke up and didn't see you for _almost a week _I didn't come to the conclusion that you had died some heroically noble death letting the rest of us escape, and the others were just letting me recover before they dropped the news."

His voice had been strong and angry at first, his words shouted, his tone furious. When he came to his last few words however his voice cracked briefly, and he lowered his gaze, before rolling himself off his elbow and onto his back again, apparently prepared to leave the conversation at that. Allan wondered somewhat vaguely if maybe his quiet friend had used up his word quota for the day.

Allan wasn't quite sure what to make of the scene. He had been imagining Will furious with him for being so relatively well off, questioning his actions in the dungeons. But his friend had been _worried?_ Had been convinced he was _dead? _

"Well, if you say it like that, then o' course it makes more sense. But 'ow was I supposed to know that you'd think that 'eh?"

He had never really been able to break the habit of defending his every action, and realised far too late that he was having a go at the man for whom he had been practicing obsequious requests for forgiveness all week.

Will's tone had a sharp edge to it when he spoke again, the kind of passion in his voice that usually only accompanied his rabid declarations of hatred for the Sheriff.

"It doesn't matter what you thought I would think. You should have been here so I didn't have to think anything at all."

Allan knew Will to well not to miss the bewilderment in the tone, the worry that lay below the anger, the questioning of why Allan hadn't been by his side the way everyone else had. He cursed himself for not thinking that maybe the same thoughts that ran through his head, the pondering of whether or not their friendship could survive the Sheriff's interference, could survive Will and Djaq being together, might also be in his friends mind, gnawing at the edge of his slowly healing consciousness.

"I thought you would hate me" Allan blurted, almost shouted, into the cave, which still had Will's declaration ringing through it. "I thought that you wouldn't want to speak to me."

There was a moment as that was digested, and Allan miserably lowered his gaze to the floor, feeling like a rather large idiot. His heart was pounding, wondering what on earth Will's response to that would be.

"But…but what would make you think that?"

Allan lifted his eyes to take in Will's injuries once more before speaking. He could still see the lingering bruises on his face, the bandages wrapped around his bare chest, which was also speckled with fading discolouration.

"I couldn't stop 'em hurting you." Allan muttered, speaking to the floor once more, feeling sick with guilt. "You almost died because I couldn't stop Gisbourne and the Sheriff. I mean, if I hadn't gotten caught you never would have been there in the first place. And I figured once you realised that you wouldn't be able to stand the sight of me."

An awkward silence filled the cave, broken only by the rain pounding outside.

"If I had been caught, sitting in the camp like you were would you have tried to save me, to save Robin?" Will asked suddenly, his voice intense.

"Well o' course."

"Even if it meant you would be caught for sure?"

Allan nodded warily, wondering if Will had missed his rather personal confession. Had his friend passed out briefly? _Certainly don't want to have to say all that again. _

"Even if it meant that you would have to go through what I did?"

Allan nodded again, starting to understand where this was going.

"Then why are you apologising? I chose my actions knowing the consequences. There was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened."

Allan didn't trust his voice to answer.

Will drew himself up again gingerly onto his elbows, he made sure he was looking straight at Allan before speaking, his voice tired and strained, but steady.

"The Sheriff is evil. Gisbourne is just as evil. And they hate us. You couldn't have stopped them doing what they did. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Not being funny or anything, but I think you're just about the best friend I've ever had," Allan mumbled, his heart swelling as Will's words began eat away at the guilt that had been building up inside him. In his wildest dreams the past week he had hoped for forgiveness from his friend, but here he wasn't only being forgiven, he was being told that there was nothing to be forgiven for.

His words, his quiet declaration, which had been spoken with the intention of building his friend up, of letting him know just how important he was to his face, rather than to his unconscious body, had an effect that Allan had not expected. He was lifting his own face from the ground, feeling somewhat rejuvenated by Will's words which hadn't completely alleviated his guilt, he was fairly certain he would live with some of it forever, but had considerably lessened it. Will however at his words looked rather abashed, his over expressive eyes filling with guilt, and a hint of despair.

"I'm not that great a friend." Will supplied, and Allan's mind instantly began to wonder what on earth _Will_ could possibly be feeling guilty over, other than being used as a punching bag by Gisbourne and the Sheriff.

"What makes you say that mate? I mean I didn't come and see you for over a week, I let you think I was dead, sorry again 'bout that, and then you spent the last ten minutes reassuring me that I did everythin' I could to 'elp you! Tell me 'ow you aren't the best mate I could ask for."

"Djaq."

Allan's mind did a slightly comical "Oooooh", which he just managed to prevent himself from voicing out loud.

Will took Allan's silence as a signal to press on, and launched into an explanation.

"I know you like her too, and I know that I should never have well, _gotten involved_, without speaking to you first, and checking if it was all ok. It just, it just happened, because I thought I was dying and I, I wanted her to know. Just in case. But if it's going to be too hard for you I'll stop, we'll stop. Everything can go back to normal."

There was a moment when Allan's whole body screamed at him to tell Will to call it all off, to let things go back to the way they were. It had hurt him to come into the cave that night and see Djaq sobbing into Will's shoulder, to see the reciprocation of his friend's feelings, which he had suspected for some time, played out in front of him. Looking at Will now he knew that his friend was being completely serious, that if Allan asked him he would end the fledgling relationship. For that second he had been given the power to put right something that had the potential to haunt him for the rest of his life.

The moment passed quickly however, as Allan realised that he could never ask Will to give up something that was so important to him, and to Djaq. She had been the main thing on his mind all the way through the dungeons, the first thing he thought of when he woke up. The last thing he wanted to set straight when he thought he was dying.

Allan knew, though it hurt him to realise this, that his feelings for Djaq were nowhere near as deep. Could never be as deep. Will was an intense young man, who had a fairly narrow view of the world. The things he saw as important he fought for with all his might, but there were only a few things. Allan on the other hand had been taught from a young age that investing that much in something only left you hurt when it was taken away from you. Being in the gang he was just starting to trust again, to place more than a tiny portion of his faith in people. But he knew that he could never have utter faith in Djaq the way Will did.

She deserved more than he could offer.

"She loves you mate. And you know how she hates it when people second guess her." He smiled, clasping his friends hand tightly, the way he had when he thought he was speaking his last words to the man lying on the bed, "I'd say take good care of her. But I know that you will."

Will grinned at him, somewhat lopsidedly, as a bruise on his cheek interfered with his smile.

Allan smiled back, somewhat shyly.

"So, we're good then?"

"We always were."

The moment was ruined, as moments often are in Robin's gang, when Little John stomped into the cave, drenched, and sneezed loudly.

He did a rather comical double take upon spotting Allan, before appearing to swell before their eyes.

"YOU WERE HERE?" The big man thundered, "I've been out in the pouring rain searching for your sorry hide because you were gone so long I feared you had been captured!"

Allan gave a little wave, while at the same time trying to decide if he was better off making a run for it or using Will as a human shield.

"We must have just missed each other." He supplied helpfully, Will tried rather unsuccessfully to hide a laugh.

John shook off his big coat with an angry grunt, sending water spraying throughout the cave.

"This I do not like."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Hmm, definitely not happy with that chapter. But that could partly be because I'm so disappointed about the lack of talk in the actual show that anything I try and write doesn't seem to be right. Please leave a review! As always I love you for writing me feedback!**

**I Am The Lev- **Hmmm, apologise that the talk wasn't everything I had hoped it would be. Though, I suppose I did go one better than the show and actually include one lol. Thanks for having enough invested in the story to cry last chapter lol. Glad your exams went well! Thanks again for all your encouraging words about this story!

**GlitteringEtiquette- **Thanks for all your encouraging words, hope that you enjoyed this, and that it was worth looking forward too.

**Blackfishy- **Glad you loved the last chapter, hope you like this one too. Lol, that Will Djaq mush was good most of the time. Maybe I was a little harsh on it last chapter. Thanks for your encouragement about this story!

**Vida Loca- **Lol, I hope you went back and watched the other ones too though. There are some really sweet like tiny Will Djaq moments slipped in. Subtle but gorgeous. Glad you liked those lines, I really did. I had a little giggle writing them. Hope you like this chapter.

**Ivy3- **Yay! Someone who agrees with me about the finale. Must admit, got hysterical giggles when Will said 'my love'. It was so out of character I just could not stop laughing. Glad you liked the last chapter, hope this one didn't fall too short of expectations!

**Ness345- **Lol, I like to hope that the DVD will have a special feature that is just a like 20 minute deleted scene of them on the boat. Perhaps a little too optimistic of me. Thanks for your encouragement! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Keiri Bradon- **Lol, sorry this took so long, please don't send the army of penguins after me, I promise I tried to go faster! Thanks for your support, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**KeepingAmused- **Lol, yeah, I was a little surprised by the fact that they were so calm saying that in front of everyone. Kiss was cute though. Thanks for loving the last chapter! Hope this one is ok too!

**Emoras- **Thanks for your review and for agreeing about my finale rant! Hoep this chapter lives up to expectations!

**Wildefire- **HAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh Milky Joe. And Old Greg. Oh lordie that's a funny show. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Otherwise go and watch the Boosh. It never disappoints.

**HarryLloydFanXX- **Lol. Will is fit. (Fit does mean hot doesn't it?) Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope this one was ok.

**LaneIA- **Hope this chapter lived up to expectations! Thanks for your support!

**Rain-Pyr- **Lol, I took so long with this chapter every time I checked my email I was expecting a poke. Thanks for enjoying the last chapter, and being positive about it. And for agreeing with my finale rant. Lol. Hope this chapter was ok, I think I was hit by the same sap bug that the finale writers were…

**JosephineInLove- **Sorry about the jumble. I don't often beta my work, just sort of write it and post it without reading back over it…otherwise I get embarrassed and all perfectionist with it. Hope this chapter is clearer. Sorry to have left you bouncing in your seat for so long! Thanks for your review, lol, and for the hilarious comment you made about wanting to kiss Will. I laughed for so long at that. Hope this chapter lived up to expectations.

**Boys Don't Cry- **Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Lynda- **Lol, yay I managed to write Allan of old! Watching the second season I've been finding it increasingly difficult to separate good Allan from second season Allan, making it rather difficult to write. Thanks for all of your positive encouragement! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**American Gypsy- **Lol, I'm glad that I can spread Robin Hood joy to you! I too am confused as to how they believe they can go on without her, but crossing all my fingers and hoping for the best. Hope you liked this chapter!

**DeanParker- **Sorry about the long wait,hope this chapter made why Will and Allan aren't speaking clearer. Thanks for your support.

**Mira-and-Allan- **Thanks for your encouraging review! Hope this chapter made clearer why Will and Allan weren't speaking. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Scorpiagirl93- **SORRY! Sorry it took so long! Hope you aren't disappointed by this chapter! Glad you loved the last one, thanks for all your encouragement and support!

**AngelsShadows816- **YOUR BACK! YAY! I just read all of your marvellous reviews, and then went back and read them all again, just because they make me feel so warm and fuzzy and accomplished. Lol, though I have been missing your feedback (and your story!! Hint hint!!) all of your excuses for dropping off the grid are extremely legitimate. Pregnant! Congratulations! Glad that I could make you teary eyed a few times, I always see that as a rather grand accomplishment. Thanks for all your positive commenting on how I capture characters, its something that I am constantly worrying about. And you liked my Will Djaq scene! Yay! I really loved it, but it's nice that other people enjoyed it too!

I was so relieved when you said the way Allan was acting in the last chapter made sense! It made sense to me, but then I was worried that maybe I was just getting melodramatic in my old age…But I trust your judgement! I hope this chapter lives up to expectations, although I am really quite disappointed with it. I could picture what I wanted in my head, it just refused to materialise on the page without seeming trite and soap-opera-ish.

As for season two, well, it does have some really dark moments. Marian dying is certainly not a high for the show. But that said, there are some great moments too. I found the first episode, and like from about the 9th upwards were pretty good, but some of the middle ones just made me hate the entire franchise. Probably better to wait till you can get them on dvd, then at least special features may explain the insanity.

Lol, thanks for all your massive reviews! I loved them all! Sorry about this enormous reply, got slightly carried away… Thanks again for all your support! It was reading all of your reviews that made me get in gear and finish this chapter.


	18. In Which There is an Epilogue

Authors Note: Why HELLO, how are we all

**Authors Note: Why HELLO, how are we all?**

**Yes, it has been rather a while…I am SO SORRY to anyone who is still out there caring about this story lol. My only, feeble, excuse is that I went overseas for a fair chunk of time, but before I left I had intended to finish this story, but then got awful, awful writers block. Anyway. I am terribly sorry, but here is the last cherry on the cake of this story. I think now it feels more complete than it did before. **

**There are some ideas for a sequel in the works too, (hopefully). **

**Thankyou again to all you MARVELLOUS, AMAZING people who have been reading this story, especially all you who have been with me from the start (and what a LONG journey its been lol.)**

**Also, I haven't done Much's P.OV yet (I don't think), so here is my first and last attempt at that lol. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

They were holding hands. Again.

Much made a faintly disgusted noise as he walked towards them, thumping his feet on the ground and hitting a stick against nearby trees, making it perfectly obvious that he was nearby so that they didn't think that he was sneaking up on them.

"Robin wants you" he shouted as soon as he judged he was close enough. He hoped that his voice would carry over the sweet nothings they were most likely whispering in one anothers ears.

There was no response and Much sighed again, and doubled his efforts to make noise. He started down the hill towards where they were sitting, backs to him, hands entangled.

It was still taking some getting used to, all the changes that had been going on in the past month or so. Of course there were the big differences, Marian's presence in the gang being one, the continued absence of the sheriff reducing their work load being another. But there were small things too. Whereas before the camp was always, always filled with the quiet scratch of a knife on wood this sound was rarer now, seeing as Will's hands were more often than not to be found paired with Djaq's. Allan was different too, filled with a new hardness and determination to the cause that Much hadn't seen in him before, _the incident. _He still joked and laughed, but there was an edge to his comedy, a need to be part of every mission whereas before he might have deferred (or hidden from) responsibility.

And of course, there was the constant need to make noise as one walked in the forest near their camps, for fear of coming across one or other of the resident couples. Much had taken to carrying his stick with him, whacking it against trees and the undergrowth as a sort of early warning system. Little John's reaction had merely been to try and leave the camp as little as possible when one or other of the couples was unaccounted for. Allan on the other hand seemed to derive a certain pleasure from surprising them, especially Will and Djaq, mostly because Will remained a fascinating shade of red for the rest of the day after being interrupted.

He was almost half way down the hill, crunching the leaves beneath his feet as loudly as possible, and he tried calling out to them again.

"Oy! You two! We're having a meeting if you would care to join us?"

Will looked up with a startled glance, a sheepish redness beginning to cover his face.

"What about?"

"Who knows." Much replied, turning to make his way back up the hill. "But he was pretty adamant we needed to be there pretty quickly".

He didn't want to watch what he knew would be going on behind him. Djaq helping Will gingerly bring himself to his feet, the dogged, careful steps he would take as he made his way back up the hill, as though every movement was a determined effort. The bruises on his face were gone now, though they had certainly taken their time, working their way through the colour spectrum before finally letting go. Once the clearest evidence of the injuries was gone, the splotches of colour that they saw everyday, it had felt like the recovery should be almost complete. But this was not the case at all. Ribs that had been broken were still healing slowly, and needed to be protected from jostling at all costs. Much, who knew far more about medicine than anyone but Djaq gave him credit for, knew that beneath Will's loose fitting shirts, which dwarfed his already far to thin body, there were burn scars that would probably stay with him forever.

It was hard on all of them, the continued evidence that their gang had come so close to being ripped to shreds. Both Allan and Will still fought enemies in their sleep, Will shouting and twisting, Allan going suddenly rigid, and then falling limp, silent tears colouring his cheeks.

But Much knew that while it seemed like they were so far from recovery they were also slowly but surely moving back to normality. Banter passed among them, as sharp as it had always been, and even Marian, at first confused by just how mean the men could be to one another was catching on to the underlying meaning of their harsh words.

They were almost back at the camp now, this one set in between two steep-ish ridges, hidden by a thick covering of trees. The rest of the group were already there waiting, Allan looking like he had just been shaken awake from a nice leisurely sleep in, John swinging his staff restlessly, Marian looking confused and anxious. Robin was the same as he had been when Much left on his mission to find the other two. He was pacing, an energy in his step that Much hadn't seen for weeks. They had of course resumed their duties to help the poor almost as soon as Will woke up. Even though the sheriff was gone he had clearly left instructions that his soldiers were following to the letter. The forest was still carefully patrolled, though not in the numbers that it had been in the past, amounting to more of an annoyance than anything else. The people were still routinely overtaxed, sheriff's men knocking down homes and throwing the innocent in jail. But there was no real sense of danger without the sheriff there, Robin and his men easily completing a few jail breaks, and continuing their regular food distributions without serious thought.

As soon as Much had seen the way Robin was holding himself he had known that something big was happening, and he had been trying not to think what it could be as e trooped off to find the missing love birds.

"Found them then Much?" Allan sounded distinctly childish, as he always did when he had just been woken up, but at the same time it was clear he too realised something big was going on.

Robin looked up, noticing him for the first time. Much took a seat on a log as Will and Djaq meandered into view, Djaq keeping her pace deliberately slow so that Will could keep up.

"Robin." She had noticed the change of energy in the camp too. "Robin, what is going on?"

He stopped his agitated movements and looked up.

"The Sheriff and Gisbourne have returned to Nottingham."

The speed at which everyone's eyes found Robin would have been comical had the situation not been so serious. Much was sure he gave himself whiplash, snapping his head up from staring at the ground.

Robin continued, "We went into Nettlestone for a distribution this morning and he was there, sounding off to the people about where he had been."

John nodded to confirm this, he had apparently accompanied Robin on the distribution.

"Where has he been?" Djaq asked, apprehensive, "did he say why he has been gone so long?"

"We weren't there for his whole rant, you know what he's like. From what I could tell he's been in London, meeting Prince John."

There was a moment as the group's eyes widened.

"Prince John?" There was a desperate disbelief to Allan's tone, as though begging Robin to say he made a mistake. "I wouldn't have thought that the sheriff was a big enough player to interest him. Surely not."

Robin shook his head. "He'd definitely been to London. From the sound of it he and the Prince are pretty cosy. They must have a pretty impressive little plan coming along."

They all took a moment to absorb this bombshell. Much had always known, as the rest of the group did, that the Sheriff would be back. They had just all been hoping that it wouldn't be anytime soon. They had been spoiled by his unexpected and unexplainable disappearance, right when they had expected he would hit them the hardest, and had since been hoping that he would stay away just a bit longer, just until Will could sit up in bed, just until Allan started eating again, just until the bruises were gone…Now that he was back there would be the nagging, terrifying worry in the back of all their minds, were they ready to go against him again? There would be no more sleep walking through their duties, keeping all their energy for continuing to tread on eggshells at the camp and try to help Will's recovery. This was going to be the real deal.

Much shuddered. The events of a month ago had been too close, painting too clear a picture of just how dangerous their chosen profession was. He knew that now when they went into the castle, went on a distribution in a village, even stepped out of their carefully constructed camps there would always be a fear in the back of their minds of just what could happen. Though he had never seen their job as an adventure previously, now no one would.

He looked up to the rest of them, all of whom were lost in thought. It was clear that this was a defining moment. He wondered what Will and Allan would do, how they would react. Robin had confided that he had not expected Will and Djaq to hang around after his injuries had healed to a point where they could travel, apparently he did not think that the young carpenter would recover to a point where he could participate as one of the gang again. Much, personally, did not agree, but this would be the moment where they would find out.

Will, head down, hand in Djaq's, was clearly aware of the scrutiny he was under. Allan's gaze was particularly penetrating.

The carpenter looked up, meeting Robin's worried gaze.

"So, everything is going to be getting pretty intense now you reckon?"

Robin nodded.

"I think we're going to need a better camp then."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**And there it is, the end of the story. I think if you squint it can kind of fit in between season one and season 2, so there you go. **

**Thankyou once again for all your amazing feedback! Love you all. I have a couple oneshots and maybe a sequel up my sleeve, so might be talking to you all soon! Thankyou for sticking with the story, and I hope that the little epilogue gives some better closure than the last chapter!**

**Love**

**-Capt.Cow**


End file.
